The Mummy Returns
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Chris and company return for Round Two in The Mummy Returns.
1. Introduction

The Mummy Returns  
A Resident Evil Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook  
  
Legal BS Disclaimer: [answer machine] (Scarface impression) I kill for fun! *machine gun fire* Say hello to my little friend! Damn, am I recording? (normal voice) This is the Head of the Crooked Party, alias The Headcrook. All characters from the Resident Evil series are the property of Capcom and the characters and events from The Mummy Returns are the property of Universal Studios and both are used without their permission. Sorry for the long wait, folks, but here is the sequel to the first Mummy fic! I hope you enjoy this one like you did the first one. Send all comments and flames to headcrook@uahoo.com. Also, I made a few adjustments to this story:  
  
1: Both Redfield siblings are married. (Chris & Jill Redfield and Leon & Claire Kennedy)  
  
2: Ark Thompson, the guy with amnesia from Survivor, is now Jill's brother.  
  
3: The story takes place two years after the first one.  
  
4: Sherry Birkin is Chris and Jill's adopted daughter, and is now known as Sherry Redfield.  
  
5: A LOT more chaos and mayhem.  
  
6: [...] means that someone is speaking in Egyptian.  
  
Is that all? Okay I got to go. *reloads machine gun* (Scarface Impression) Okay, I reloaded! *more machine gun fire*  
  
Introduction  
  
[Thebes, circa 3067, B.C. The Thebian Army is getting ready to throw down with a ragtag army of Akrenian raiders outside the city. Like in the first story, the narrator begins to speak. Yup, it's Carlos Oliveira.]   
  
Carlos' voice: Five thousand years ago, a fierce warrior known as the Scorpion King led a great army on a campaign to conquer the known world.  
  
[The camera zooms in on one of the warriors. He is built, dressed in scorpionlike armor, has long hair, and is carrying a wicked-looking sword in one hand, and a shield with a scorpion engraved on the other. Strapped to his wrist, is a golden bracelet with an jackal-headed scorpion engraved onto it. This is the Scorpion King, and he is played by...Rodrigo Juan Raval?!?! (Ha ha, thought I was going to say The Rock, huh?)  
  
Scorpion King: [yells out war cry in Egyptian]  
  
[Both sides charged into each other and all hell breaks loose! The Scorpion King is manhandling any and all Thebes soldiers that come at him with ease. Then the scene changes to when the Scorpion King and his surviving army is driven into the desert.]  
  
Carlos' voice: After a vicious campaign which lasted seven years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and his army was driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere.  
  
[Slowly, the remaining soldiers begin to fall over, until only the Scorpion King remains.]  
  
Carlos' voice: One by one, the remainig warriors perished under the scorching sun, until only the great warrior himself was left alive.  
  
[The Scorpion King, now on the brink, is walking through a sand dune. He then drops to his knees and begins to shout to the sky.]  
  
Carlos' voice: Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark god Anubis, that if Anubis spared hi life and grant him victory over his enemies, then he would give him his soul. Anubis granted his wish and spared his life.  
  
[A scorpion pops out of the sand. The Scorpion King grabs it and begins to eat it. Suddenly the surrounding desert transforms into an oasis. The Oasis of Ahm Shere..]  
  
[Cut back to Thebes. This time, the Thebean forces are getting beaten badly up by jackal-headed soldiers and the city is in ruins. Women are screaming, people are dying. Basically, it's a war, which the Scorpion King is winning singlehandedly.]  
  
Carlos' voice: Anubis gave the Scorpion King command of his army, and like an evil wave, they laid waste everything before them.  
  
[The Scorpion King, armed with his sword and shield, is pleased with the mayhem surrounding him.]  
  
Carlos' voice: When his task was completed, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time.  
  
[What the Scorpion King fails to notice is that the dark god Anubis is standing behind him. A flash of light comes from his eyes and engulfs the Scorpion King, taking his soul. While the Scorpion King twitches and jerks around like he's been electroucuted, the bracelet that he is wearing falls off his wrist and into the sand. Then without warning, the entire Jackal Army turns into and and disappear]  
  
Carlos' voice: His army was returned to the sands from whence they came. Where they wait...silently until they are awakened once more...  
  
[The main temple changes to that of the temple ruins, Present Day.] 


	2. Visions

Chapter One: Visions  
Abandoned Temple--Egypt Present Day  
  
Two figures--a man and a woman slowly made their way down a cobweb-filled hallway. They pulled out their weapons, the man a pair of Beretta nine-millimeters, and the woman an Italian M93R handgun. In her other hand, she was holding a torch.  
  
The man brushes the web that was covering the hallway, revealing the clean-shaven face of Christopher Redfield. The woman behind him was his younger sister, Claire Redfield Kennedy. Chris was dressed in his green jumpsuit, while Claire was wearing her hot pink 'Made in Heaven' vest, black shirt and black pants. Her hair was tied into her usual ponytail.  
  
Claire made a face. "Yuck. And I just washed my hair before we left the hotel."  
  
"Why did you decided to come anyway?" Chris asked.  
  
"Because it would be boring back at the hotel," she replied. "And I wanted to keep an eye on Sherry."  
  
Chris leads Claire down another hallway. "She's survived Raccoon City, Claire. I think she can manage a few hours of exploring an abandoned temple."  
  
As they explored the hallway, they heard a moaning sound. The siblings cocked their weapons and slowly made their way to there the source of the sound came from. When they found nothing, they turned around...  
  
...and Claire found herself face-to-face with another person.  
  
All three yelled and the newcomer ended up stumbling over her own two feet and ended up falling right on her butt. Chris and Claire realized who it was. It was Sherry Redfield, Chris and Jill's ward. Now fourteen, Sherry was pretty hard to keep up with, but the Redfields and the Kennedys welcomed her into their family with open arms.  
  
After their hearts went back to normal, Chris and Claire holstered their weapons. "What are you doing down here?" Claire asked. "I thought we'd told you to stay in the temple. It's dangerous down here."  
  
Sherry jumped to her feet. "I saw your tattoos in the temple. The eye, pyramid, the two kings, everything!"  
  
"Great, Sherry, but can you wait for us back in the temple?" Claire asked. "Like Chris said, it's dangerous down here."  
  
"But--"  
  
"We'll check it out once we're finished down here. Now wait for us in the temple," Chris said.  
  
"Well, what do you want me to do in the meantime?" Sherry asked.  
  
Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, build a better mousetrap or something." He then added under his breath, "while we go and desecrate another tomb."  
***  
In another part of the tomb, Jill Valentine-Redfield and Leon Kennedy were in the process of deciphering some hieroglyphs. Leon was dressed in a pair of combat fatigues and a white T-shirt, while Jill was wearing a red halter top, her S.T.A.R.S. combat trousers, and combat boots. Rather than the mousy librarian from the first story, and the fact that she now has shoulder-length hair, this is the Jill Valentine that we all know and love.  
  
"There's a snake near your foot," Leon noted.  
  
Jill looked down and there was a poisonous snake near her foot. She frowned at it and kicked it out of the way. "Go away."  
  
The flying snake nearly smacked into Chris and Claire, who had just returned from their rounds. "Those are poisonous, you know," Claire told her sister in-law.  
  
"That's only if they bite you," Jill pointed out. "What was all that about?"  
  
Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Sherry said she found something in the temple. I swear, she's beginning to get like you everyday."  
  
Jill turned from the wall and walked ovr to Chris, while Claire strolled over to Leon. "What do you mean? Attractive, sweet and devilishly charming?"  
  
Chris pecked his wife on the lips. "No. She's driving me crazy. Now where were we?"  
  
Jill picked up two items from her archaelogy kit. "Hammer and chisel."  
  
Chris looked at the two small items Jill was holding in her hands. "You have GOT to be kidding."  
  
Jill fumed. She threw them down and picked up something else, this time it was a huge crowbar. "Fine. We'll do it your way."  
  
Chris took the crowbar. "Thank you." He walked over to the wall Jill and Leon were at earlier and knocked it down in one swing. The next room was a catacomb, complete with scorpions and tarantulas crawling on the ground.  
  
"Oh, I hate bugs," Leon said.  
  
Jill grabbed a torch and entered the room. "Ever since I had that dream, it feels like I've been here before," she said as she danced her way through the spiders and scorpions.  
  
Chris stepped into the room, followed by Leon and Claire, Chris stepping on the bugs all the while. "And ever since you had that dream, I haven't been getting a good night's sleep."  
  
"And ever since Jill had that dream, I haven't been getting laid," Leon muttered.  
  
Blushing brightly, Claire elbowed him in the gut.  
  
"It feels like I've been here before," Jill said.  
  
"No one had been here in three thousand years," Chris said.   
  
"Except for these guys," Claire said pointing to the mummies in the tombs.  
  
Jill walked over to a ornary torch and pulled it down. Another door opened. "Then how do I know exactly where I'm going?" she asked.  
***  
Outside the temple, three men appear on horseback. From the look of things, they appear to be theives.  
***  
Inside the temple, Sherry was reading a magazine when she heard footsteps coming from outside. Thinking quickly, she grabbed her backpack, scurried up the makeshit scaffold and hid.  
  
The three men entered the temple. We see that it's the three S.T.A.R.S. members Kenneth Sullivan, Joseph Frost, and Forest Speyer. The trio entered the room, guns drawn. (Who else I'm going to use for bad guys? I killed almost everyone else in the first fic.)  
  
"Knock, knock? Anybody home?" Joseph called out.  
  
Kenneth smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up, you idiot."  
  
"Whose idea was it to put us as the bad guys?" Forest asked.  
  
Kenneth shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. Anyway, look around and see if you find what we're looking for."  
  
Joseph went down another hall. "I'll find the Redfields."  
***  
Meanwhile, the Redfields and the Kennedys wandered down another hallway and into a room. Chris, Claire, and Leon went in first, and Jill was last. As she stepped into the room, Jill stopped for a moment and shook her head, as if she was getting sick. When she opened her eyes, she flashed the torch in front of her...  
  
...and found herself having a vision. She was in the same room with the others, but they had vanished, and the room was well lit with torches and was guarded. The door in front of her began to open and a young woman stepped out of the adjoining room. When the door closed, she locked it with a lock that was similar to the lock-key used to unlock the Book of the Dead.  
  
Then she found herself back in the present She flashed the torch in front of her. Nothing happened. After doing this a couple of times, it gained the attention of Chris and the others.  
  
"If you do that fast enough,you could write your name," Chris mused.  
  
Leon and Claire snickered.  
  
"I just had a vision," Jill said. "It was like I was here back in ancient times."  
  
Chris was banging against the door with the crowbar. "Okay if you were here in ancient times, then show us how to open this thing."  
  
Jill walked over to the door and unlocked it. Then the door began to open.  
  
"Now you're starting to scare me," Chris said.  
  
"Starting to scare you? I'm starting to scare myself," Jill replied. 


	3. Surf's Up!

Chapter Two: Surf's Up!  
  
While Joseph was looking for Chris and the others, Kenneth and Forest were going through several artifacts back in the temple.  
  
"Look at this," Forest said, tossing a basket aside. "The Egyptians never had a clue. All of this is ancient rubbish."  
  
Meanwhile, on the scaffolding, Sherry had made herself a slingshot and found herself several rocks nearby. She fired one at Forest, catching him on the side of the head.  
  
"OW!" Forest yelped.  
  
In an instant, Kenneth had his gun out. "What's the matter with you?!"  
  
"Something hit me on the head!"  
  
"Whill you shut up, already?" Kenneth snapped. "This place is cursed. We don't want to wake the gods."  
***  
Meanwhile, Joseph had stumbled into the room with the spiders and scorpions and began to freak out.  
***  
Inside the chamber, Jill brushed away the cobwebs that were covering a golden emblem. She immediately recognized the symbol.  
"That's the emblem of the Scorpion King. He's supposed to be pure myth. There's no record or archival evidence of him."  
  
"Maybe they didn't want no one to find him," Claire mused.  
  
Jill walked over to the chest. "Come on. Let's open this."  
  
Chris frowned. "Jill, I don't know. I got a bad feeling aout this."  
  
Jill snorted. "It's only a chest, Chris. There's no harm in opening a chest."  
  
Chris forced out a laugh. "Yeah, and there was no harm in reading a book, and you remember how that went."  
  
"Well, we came too far to turn back now," Jill pointed out.  
  
Chris handed her the crowbar. "Yeah, well remember that I was the voice of reason here."  
  
"For once," Claire muttered under her breath.  
***  
Back in the main temple, Sherry shot another stone at Forest, this time catching him in the butt.   
  
Kenneth then realized that they were not alone in the temple.  
***  
Joseph had finally found the Redfields and Kennedys, who were in the process of trying to get the chest open.  
***  
While Jill was trying to get the chest open, Chris saw something on the chest of one of the mummified soldiers. A closer inspection reveals to be a key latched on a chain. He pulls it off and dangles it in front of Jill. "Let's try it your way, hon."  
  
Jill smiles at him and takes the key. She unlocks the chest and opens the lid. Inside was an ornate braclet with a jackal-headed scorpion attached to it.  
  
Jill gasped. "It's the Bracelet of Anubis."  
***  
Cut back to the temple. Sherry fired off a third rock from her slingshot...  
  
...and Kenneth snapped around and caught it in his hand. Forest spun around and saw the girl on the scaffold. He was about to go after her, but Kenneth stopped him and decided to go after her instead.  
***  
Joseph was about to fire on the two couples.  
***  
Jill picked up the bracelet from its resting place and admires it for a moment.  
  
Then the temple beins to shake.  
  
In a panic, Joseph makes his escape. Jill then threw the Anubis Bracelet back into the chest and slammed the lid shut.  
  
"I think it's a little too late for that!" Chris yelled.  
  
Jill shoves the chest into Chris's hands. "Here. Put this in your backpack."  
  
"Let's just leave it here!"  
  
"I think it's a little too late for THAT!" Jill yelled back.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Leon shouted.  
  
Jill quickly translated what was on the chest. "'He who disturbs the contents of this chest shall drink from the Nile.' That doesn't sound bad."  
  
"Start running," Chris ordered.  
  
Joseph had already got a head start. Just as he passed a wall, it broke and water came gushing through the hole. As our heroes came running out of the chamber, they see the wall of water rushing at them, and they turned and ran down another corridor.  
  
Unfortunately, the corridor was a dead end, and you know what happens next.  
***  
Kenneth was climbing the ladder to the scaffolding, a knife clenched between his teeth.  
  
"Kenneth's gonna make a nice fillet outta you, little lady," Forest said.  
  
"Not today." Wth that, Sherry pushed the ladder away from her. Kenneth screamed as he was sent crashing to the ground. Before he could pull out his gun and shoot her, Joseph came running down the corridor.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here!" he shouted.  
  
The three men turned and ran, but not before Kenneth had shot out the support beams for the scaffolding. The weakened structure toppled, then crashed into a stone pillar. That pillea crashed into another...and another...and another...and another, until all of the pillars in the temple, with the exception of the one that was leaning , were all on the floor.  
  
Sherry looked around at the carnage that she had caused. "Whoa."  
***  
Meanwhile, Chris, Jill, Leon, and Claire were having problems. Their main problem was not drowning in the corridor.  
  
"This is bad, Jill!" Chris shouted.  
  
"We've had bad before!" Jill replied.   
  
"This is worse!" Leon countered.  
***  
Back in the temple, the pillar that was leaning began to lean a bit further. Sherry tried to stop it but it was no use. She ran out of the way as the pillar crashed into the wall, breaking it, causing water--and our heroes--to come gushing out. The Redfields and the Kennedys rode the waves until they came to a stop at Sherry's feet.  
  
Sherry looked around at the mess she caused. Then she looked at the four coughng adults. "Guys, I can explain everything." 


	4. Big Trouble at Hamumaptra

Chapter Three: Big Trouble at Hamumaptra  
Hamumaptra Excavation Site, Egypt  
  
Hamanaptra, the City of the Dead. Once used for storing the wealth of Egypt, it was now a memory...that it if you didn't count the huge excavation that was in process. The diggers were watched over by men in red turbans clutching rifles.  
  
In a tent, a man and a woman were holding two books. The man in the Umbrella shocktrooper uniform was holding the black Book of the Dead, while the woman--who looked rather...Chinese for an Egyptian--was holding the golden Book of the Living.  
  
"The Book of the Dead gives life..." Hunk (without his gas mask) said.  
  
Ada Wong (wearing a long wig) gently blew off the dust from the golden book. "And the Book of the Living takes life away."  
  
Hunk grunted. "I thought that was MY job."  
  
Ada smiled. "We're getting close."  
***  
Out in the excavation site, Curator Christine Henri was watching the excavation with interest. [Note. Christine Henri is the head of the Umbrella's Research and Development Division in France. She ordered Hunk to steal the G-virus from William Birkin. Basically, because of the screw-up in Birkin's labs, she's the main person responsible for the zombie invasion in Raccoon City.]  
  
A horn had caught Christine's attention. She turned to where the sound was coming from and saw the three members of the Goon Squad (Forest, Joseph, and Kenneth) ride up in a truck. The trio jump out and walked over to Christine.  
  
"Where is the bracelet?" she demamded.  
  
Before the Goon Squad could answer, the entire excavation site began to tremble and shake, placing the diggers (and the soldiers) on nerve's edge. A soldier at a makeshift tower trained the searchlight down on the pit where most of the diggers were at. Before the diggers and soldiers int the pit knew what in the hell was going on, a mound begin to rise in the middle of the pit.  
  
Then hundreds of thousands of flesh-eating scarabs erupted from the peak of the mound, sending everbody running. Those that weren't fast enough were caught and eaten alive by the scrabs. Fortunately, the soldiers came prepared with flamethrowers, and they forced the scrabs back.  
  
Ada watched the chaos from the safety of her tent. "We're getting VERY close."  
  
Then one of the workers shouted something in Arabic. Christine rushed over to the scene. "We found him."  
***  
In another part of the site, the workers workers clambered around a jagged looking object which looked like a ton of fossilzed tree sap as it was lowered to the ground. Christine, Hunk, and Ada force their way through the crowd and approached the huge object, Hunk holding a large vase in his hands.  
  
Christine inspected the remains that were inside. "It's him! It's Imhotep!"  
  
Ada stood transfixed at the obsidian tomb that held the accursed mummy.  
  
"Now we must raise those that serve him," Christine said, about to grab the vase that Hunk was holding, but several voives interrupted her.  
  
"Make way! Out of the way!"  
  
"Get out of the way or I'll shoot you in the face."  
  
"He means it. He's done it before."  
  
Soon the Goon Squad were standing alongside Ada, Christine, and Hunk. Christine held out her hand. "Give me the bracelet."  
  
"The uh...opportunity passed us by," Kenneth said.  
  
"We need that bracelet, and we need it before--"  
  
Christine never got a chance to finish, for when Hunk had pulled out his sword, and several of his turban-wearing men had pulled out their weapons, the Goon Squad pulled out their guns, Kenneth pushing Forest's hand aside so that he wasn't aiming at the back of Joseph's head.  
  
"Enough!" Ada commanded.  
  
Everone lowered (or in some case, sheathed) their weapons.  
  
Ada turned to Christine. "I told you that I should have handled it, Christine."  
  
"I didn't want your...past history to cloud the issue," Christine replied.  
  
"Don't worry," Forest said. "We know where it's going. We'll take care of it."  
  
Christine shook her head. "No, WE'LL take care of it. I have something else for you to do."  
  
"Where is the bracelet now?" Ada demanded.  
  
"It's on its way to New Raccoon City," Joseph replied.  
  
"Good," Christine replied. "Next stop, New Raccoon City."  
***  
As the group walked off they paid no attention to one of the diggers, who happened to be the Medjai cheiftain Carlos Oliveira in disguise...and he does not look all to please at what he has heard. He had get to New Raccoon, and fast.  
  
  



	5. A Discovery and Unwanted Guests

Chapter Four: A Discovery and Unwanted Guests  
Redfield Estate, New Raccoon City  
  
After the Hamanptra fiasco, Chris and the others returned to Cairo with Vinny's stolen treasure, which totaled to more than $50.9 million. Shortly after getting married, Chris and Jill bought a Tudor-style mansion in a quiet suburb of New Raccoon City. Shortly afterward, Leon and Claire moved in, along with Sherry and Jill's brother.   
  
Right now, Chris and Jill entered the spacious living room, the latter lugging four suitcases before dropping them onto a heap on the floor. Claire and Leon were already on the couch, Claire in Leon's lap.   
  
"I'm positive that the Bracelet of Anubis leads to the Oasis of Ahm Shere," Jill said.  
  
"I know what you're thinking, Jill, and the answer is no," Chris replied. "We just got home."  
  
Jill grinned. "That's the beauty of it. We're already packed."  
  
"Give me one good reason."  
  
Jill walked over to Chris. "It's just an oasis..." She plucks his hat off his head and lets it drop to the floor. "...darling. A beautiful...exciting...romantic..." She walked around him in a circle, pulling off his scarf. "...oasis."  
  
Chris pulls her close. "The kind with white sandy beaches, palm trees and clear blue water..."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"We could have some of those drinks with the umbrellas in them."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Sounds TOO good." Chris then held her at arms' length. "What's the catch?"  
  
"Supposedly it's the the resting place of Anubis' army," Jill replied.  
  
"See? There's a catch. There's ALWAYS a catch!" Chris said as he followed Jill up the stairs. "Let me guess, the army of Anubis was commanded by this Scorpion King guy?"  
  
"Right, and he rises once every 5,000 years," Jill replied.  
  
"And if someone doesn't kill him, he'll wipe out the world."  
  
Jill was amazed. "How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't, but that's always the story."  
  
"The last known expedition to reach Ahm Shere was sent by Rameses IV three thousand years ago," Jill continued. "He sent over a thousand men."  
  
"And none were ever seen again," Chris surmised.  
  
Jill turned around. "How did you know that?"  
  
"Didn't know, but that's always the story."  
  
"Did I say anything about a pyramid of gold?" Jill inquired.  
  
"Twice."  
  
Jill walked along the line of bookshelves. "Alexander the Great sent troops in search of it."  
  
"Whoopee."  
  
"So did Caesar."  
  
"And look what happened to HIS career," Chris scoffed.  
  
"So did Napoleon."  
  
"Yeah, but we're smarter...and taller."  
  
Jill climbed a short ladder and pulled out a book. "That's why we're going to find it."  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow. "Because we're taller?"  
  
Jill jumped down and Chris caught her in his arms. "That's what I love about you," she said.   
  
"Heh. Nice try."  
***  
Outside, two black cars pull up in front of the Redfield Estate.  
***  
Back inside Sherry was carrying the heavy chest. "What do I do with this chest? Damn thing weighs a ton."  
  
Claire looked up from Leon. "Sherry, language."  
  
"Rather weighty, this," Sherry amended, placing it on a table. Just as she was turning away, she heard the chest unlock. Her curiosity getting the best of her, she walked over and opened the chest, revealing the Anubis Bracelet. She picked it up and placed it onto her wrist. Immediately, the bracelet clamped shut on her...  
  
Then she found herself looking at an image of the Great Pyramids at Giza. Then she found herself racing across the desert to the temple at Karnak. Then the image was gone. Sherry then tried to take it off but it was no use.  
  
"Man, how do you get this thing off?" she muttered to herself.  
***  
(From his computer, The Headcrook chuckled at the Ultra Poly-Grip super glue that he had placed on the Anubis Bracelet.)  
***  
Back on the second floor...  
  
Chris was leafing through the book Jill had pulled out. "Jill, that first dream you had was what, six weeks ago?"  
  
Jill nodded. "I think so. Why, what's up?"  
  
Chris found what he was looking for and he showed it to Jill. It was a chapter entitled 'The Year of the Scorpion.' "Your dreams just happen to conicide with the Egyptian New Year."  
  
Jill looked at the book. "That's right. What a coincidence."  
  
Chris closed the book. "Maybe, but all I'm saying is that we should be cautious. Besides my sister, Leon, and your brother-in-law, you and Sherry are the only thing that matter to me."  
  
Jill smiled. "Well, the Bembridge scholars have been begging me to run the Raccoon Museum."  
  
"Have I kissed you today?" Chris mused.  
  
Jill shook her head and the two lean in for a passioate kiss that last for a while. When they finally break the kiss, Jill looked at Chris in mock anger. "I HATE it when you do that."  
  
Chris grinned "Really? Why?"  
  
"Makes me feel like doing anything." Jill leans in for another kiss, but stops when she sees something. Chris catches her expression and turns around.  
  
"That's not my underwear," Jill said, pointing to the lace bra on the bookshelf.  
  
Only one guess came into Chris's mind. "Brad."  
***  
Sherry was still trying to get the bracelet off of her when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She pulled on her jacket, effectively hiding the bracelet, and started to close the chest, but stopped, placed a miniature statue of Babe Ruth inside and closed the chest, just as Jill was walking into the room, holding the book in her hand. Leon and Claire were still on the couch.  
  
"Happy to be home?" Jill asked.  
  
Sherry nodded. "Couldn't be happier."  
  
Jill showed her the book. "It's the Year of the Scorpion."  
  
"Neat."  
  
Jill nodded in approval. "Thought you might like that."  
***  
Upstairs...  
  
The door opened to a bedroom and Brad Vickers, Jill's brother, walked in with Rebecca Chambers on his arm. In one hand was an golden ornate scepter.  
  
"So I killed the mummy and his minions and stole his scepter," Brad was saying.  
  
"You are so brave," Rebecca cooed.  
  
Brad beamed. "And rich."  
  
"Why do you think I'm here?"  
  
Then several turbaned men crept out of their hiding places, grabbed Brad, and shoved Rebecca through the door.  
  
"Call me!" Rebecca managed to yell before the door slammed.  
  
The men forced Brad to sit down. Christine Henri then appeared. "Look, if it's about the money I owe, tell Johnny I was going to pay him back Thursday," Brad said.  
  
Christine frowned. "I don't know any Johnny. We're looking for the Bracelet of Anubis."  
  
Brad shrugged his shoulders. "What does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
Brad tried to play dumb. "You're looking for it here? I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Christine fumed. "Monsieur Redfield, you are trying my patience."  
  
"Redfield? Wait a minute I'm not--" He then felt a knife at his throat. "Oh, that bracelet! I think I lost it playing poker or something."  
  
"For your sake," Christine replied. "You had better not." She then looked at what Brad was holding in his hand and gasped. "It can't be!" she cried, yanking the scepter out of Brad's hand.  
  
Ada Wong (now wearing her usual red dress and leggings) walked into the room, carrying a basket. "Hello."  
  
"Hello," Brad managed to reply.  
  
"Where's your wife?" Ada asked.  
  
"Who, Jill? She's probably went to Baden-Baden or Tibet. Rockfort Island, maybe. How should I know where she is? By the way, I'm single."  
  
Ada opened the basked and retrieved a snake. Brad frowned. "I really hate snakes."  
  
Ada grinned evilly. "Then you'll really hate this one, since Egyptian asps are quite poisonous, you know." She begins to advance on Brad with the snake in her hand.  
  
"There's a safe downstairs," Brad croaked. "The combination is 3-23-58. No, I think it's 3 something." Ada was still coming forward with the snake. "I told you! I told you where it is!"  
  
"Your point is?" Ada asked coolly.  
  
"My point is I told you so you wouldn't kill me!"  
  
Ada brought the snake closer to Brad. "Since when did we make that arrangement?" Slowly she brought the snake closer to Chickenheart Vickers, who was squirming in his seat...  
  
Then the door opened and Chris walked in. "Uh...hello." He then adressed Brad. "Brad, didn't I say no more wild parties while I was gone?"  
  
Brad managed a weak smile. "I'm a real popular guy."  
***   
Downstairs...  
  
Jill was going through Sherry's pockets. "I'm serious, Sherry. If you've lost that key, you're grounded."  
  
"I haven't lost it, Jill," Sherry objected. "I just can't find it."  
  
"I suggest you better start finding it then," Jill said.  
  
"I'll find it, Jill. There's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Good evening," a male voice said from the door.  
  
Jill and Sherry turned towards the front door, while Leon stood up, causing Claire to fall from his lap and onto the floor. Hunk was standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jill demanded.  
  
"I have come for the chest, of course," Hunk replied. He notices Sherry grabbing the chest and backing away. "Give it to me. Now."  
  
Jill pulled out a masamune (a Japanese sword) from a nearby weapons display and raised it in a defense position. Leon and Claire are also on their feet, ready to rumble. "Get out of my house," Jill commanded.  
  
"Jill, I think that's not the best idea," Sherry suggested.  
  
Leon and Claire pulled Sherry back. Then more men came in, armed to the teeth.  
  
Sherry gulped. "DEFINETLY not the best idea. I think it's time to yell for Chris."  
  
Hunk took a step forward. "I will kill all of you and take the chest."  
  
"I think not."   
  
Another man walked into the room from the rear. He was dressed in the uniform of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service--olive green shirt, black flak jacket with the UBCS logo on the back, khaki pants with kneepads and black combat boots--beneath a trenchcoat. The turbaned men immediately pulled out their swords as the newcomer stood beside Jill.  
  
Jill recognized him immediately. "Carlos. What are you doing here?"  
  
Carlos Oliveira kept his gaze ahead. "I think I'll explain later."  
  
Hunk also knew who the man was. "Carlos Oliveira."  
  
Carlos knew the other man as well. "Hunk."  
***  
Chris watched the small group of people that were holding Brad hostage, and he mentally kicked himself for leaving his bag of weapons in the car. "Look, knowing my brother-in-law, he probably deserve what you guys are planning to do to him, but this is MY house, and I have rules concernng snakes and dismemberment."  
  
Ada hurled the snake at Chris. Chris caught it and held by the neck, much to Ada's surprise. She then ordered the gunman behind her to shoot him, but Chris chucked the snake at the gunman before he had a chance to get his gun off.  
  
The other man who had the knife at Brad's throat threw his knife at Chris, who caught it in mid-air and hurled it back at him. The knifeman ducked and the knife landed in another gunman's chest, sending him to the floor.  
  
Another door opened and a turbaned man charged into the room, toting a machine gun. Brad swiped the scepter from Chrsitine's hands and ran into the bathroom. Chris followed suit, just as the gunman started to open fire.  
***  
Back downstairs...  
  
"Attack!" Hunk commanded.  
  
Carlos threw off his trenchcoat and pulled out his sword just as the red-turbaned men charged. Jill executed a perfect handless cartwheel, catching one of the men in the face, sending him to the floor. Jill fended off several swordsmen with general ease. Carlos was doing the same thing. Claire was fending off another using martial arts skills that were taught to her by her brother (for some reason, she's fighting a lot like Guile from Street Fighter. Maybe Chris learned from him while he was in the Air Force, perhaps?) Leon had grabbed a pair of tonfas and was smacking another one silly.  
  
Hunk was watching all of this with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Wow, Jill!" Sherry cheered. "You're an Amazon! Where did you learn that?"  
  
Jill had embedded one of the swordsmen's sword into a nearby bookshelf and knocked him out. "I have no idea."  
  
A turban warrior had disarmed Jill and had her by the throat against the wall. Jill kneed him in the groin, followed by another one to the face. Jill then threw a right cross that crashed into the side of the warrior's face, sending him to the floor. "That, I learned from Chris!"  
  
One of the men made a grab for the chest. Sherry was caught in the middle of an impromptu tug of war between her and the warrior, which she had lost.  
  
"What's in the chest?!" Carlos yelled out as he was dealing out some seroius punishment to several warriors.  
  
"The Bracelet of Anubis!" Jill shouted back.  
  
"They can't get the chest! Get the bracelet and get out of here!"  
  
The thug was trying to pry his sword free from the bookshelf, but Sherry pushed the bookshelf on top of him. After a few minutes of seeing his men getting beaten down, Hunk decided that he wanted a piece of the action. "Not bad," he commended Carlos, "for a Medjai." He threw off his trenchcoat, pulled out his sword, and went after Carlos. After a brief moment, Carlos was beaten back.  
  
"Jill, watch out!" Sherry yelled.  
  
A turban warrior had snuck up from behind and knocked Jill out cold. He picked her up over his shoulder and carried her off. Carlos and the others tried to rescue her, but they were unsucessful in their attempts. Carlos was forced back by Hunk, allowing him to escape.  
***  
Back in the bathroom, Chris was trying to find Brad, but to no avail. Plus, he was trapped. "Brad! Brad!"  
  
As if on cue, Brad apeared. He was hiding in the bubble bath. Chris grabbed him and hoisted him out of the bathtub. "What the hell did you do this time?!" he yelled.  
  
"I did nothing to no one!" Brad retorted.  
  
BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!  
  
"Lately," Brad added.  
  
Chris and Brad then leapt through the glass window and landed on the veranda. Then they leapt over the fence in order to avoid gunfire from above. As they rounded the corner, they saw the two cars pull off. The first with Jill inside.  
  
"JILL!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Chris, watch out!" Brad warned.  
  
Both men ducked behind a statue as the second car passed by, one of the gunmen spyaing bullets at the two men before peeling off into the night, just as Carlos and the others came running out of the house.  
  
"You guys okay?" Chris asked.  
  
Sherry nodded. "Yeah, but they got Jill."  
  
"I know," Chris replied. He then turned to Carlos. "Who the hell are those guys and where are they taking my wife?"  
  
"Old friend, I do not know," Carlos replied. He pulled out a picture of Curator Henri. "But whoever this woman is, that's where we'll find Jill."  
  
Sherry looked at the picture. Hey, I know her! That's the Curator. She works at the Raccoon Museum."  
  
"You sure?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Believe her," Chris replied. "She spends more time there than she does at home." He starts to walk towards his newly accquired truck, a Chevrolet Suburban. "Okay, you and the bad guys are here and Jill's been kidnapped. Let me guess."  
  
Carlos grimly nodded. "Bingo. They once again removed The Creature form his grave."  
  
"I don't mean to point fingers," Leon began, "but isn't that YOUR job to see that doesn't happen?"  
  
Carlos ignored him. "They had a woman along with them, besides the Curator. She knows things that no other living person--besides us--could possibly know. I was hoping that she would lead us to the bracelet, and now she has that and Jill."  
  
"I wouldn't get all jumpy yet, guys," Sherry said. She unbuttoned the sleeve of her jacket and pulled it back, revealing the Anubis Bracelet.  
  
Brad nearly began to drool at the sight of the bracelet. "Is that gold?"  
  
"When I put it on, I saw the pyramids at Giza," Sherry said. "Then I was at the temple at Karnak."  
  
"You really shoudn't have put that bracelet on," Carlos said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because just by putting on that bracelet, you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next Apocalypse."  
  
Sherry facefaulted.  
  
Chris pointed to Carlos. "You, lighten up." He then turned to Sherry. "You, VERY big trouble." He turned to Claire, Leon, and Brad. "You three, in the truck."  
***  
Chris drove his truck through the near-deserted streets of New Raccoon City. On the way, he ran over a Licker in the street, but neither person in the truck seem to notice.  
  
"Chris, I apologize if I alarmed your ward," Carlos replied, "but you must understand. Now that the bracelet is on her wrist, we only have seven days before the Scropion King awakens."  
  
Chris makes a hard right. "We? What we?"  
  
"If the Scorpion King isn't killed," Carlos continued, "then he will raise the Army of Anubis."  
  
"That's not a good thing isn't it?" Brad asked.  
  
"Oh, he'll take over the world," Chris replied dryly.  
  
"Ah, the ol' 'take over the world' plot."  
  
"That's getting kinda old, isn't it?" Claire asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what can you do?" Leon said.  
  
"Whoever can kill the Scorpion King can either send his army back to the underworld or use it to destroy mankind and rule the earth," Carlos surmised.  
  
"So that's why they dug up Imhotep," Chris said. "He's the only person powerful enough to take out the Scorpion King."  
  
Claire pointed to something on the road. "Chris, look out!"  
  
Before Chris knew what was happening, he had struck a zombie with his truck. Chris screeched to a halt and threw the truck in reverse. He then crushed the zombie's head with his truck. Then he went on to the museum.  
  
"Feel better?" Claire asked.  
  
"A little," Chris replied. 


	6. The Return of Imhotep

Chapter Five: The Return of Imhotep   
  
Reminder: [...] denotes that characters are speaking in Egyptian.   
  
New Raccoon Museum   
  
Chris pulled up in front of the museum. He then turned around and adressed Sherry. "Sherry, I got a job for you. Watch the car."   
  
"I can do that," Brad piped up.   
  
Sherry frowned. "Watch the car? Chris, just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm stupid."   
  
"If you see anyone running out of the museum, it's gonna be me," Brad mumbled.   
  
"YOU stay and watch Sherry," Chris ordered.   
  
Brad nodded. "Now you're talking."   
  
Chris, Carlos, Leon and Claire pile out of the truck. Chris pulled out his gunnysack of weapons and began distrubiting them to the others. "You want the shotgun?" Chris asked.   
  
"No," Carlos replied. "I prefer the assault rifle."   
  
"Fine." Chris hands Carlos the M-16, while Claire took the two MAC-1 Imgram submachine guns, while Leon claimed an AK-47. As they were preparing their weapons, Carlos noticed something on Claire's wrist. She had a tattoo of a pyramid, the two kings, and the eye. A close inspection of Chris's wrist showed the same thing.   
  
'I thought Chris was supposed to be the Medjai warrior, not the both of them,' Carlos thought. 'Oh, well.'   
  
"If I were to say to you, 'I am a stranger travelling from the east, seeking which is lost,' what would you say?" Carlos nonchalantly asked both siblings.   
  
Chris and Claire looked at each other. Then Chris replied, "Then we would reply 'We are strangers travelling from the West. It is us whom you seek.'"   
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Leon asked.   
  
"You two have the sacred mark," Carlos replied.   
  
Claire looked at the tattoo. "This? No, Chris and I had this slapped onto us when we were in some orphanage in Cairo."   
  
"That mark means that the both of you are protector of man," Carlos explained. "Warriors for God. The both of you are Medjai."   
  
Chris shook his head. "Sorry. You got the wrong two people."   
***   
Inside the Ancient Egypt exhibit, Hunk led the procession of the turbaned men to a altar in the middle of the room. Several men were carrring an unconscoius and bound Jill on a platform. Beside the altar was the tomb that contained the accursed mummy Imhotep. Christine followed, carrying the Book of the Dead with her.   
  
The platform that Jill was on was abruptly lowered, and that caused Jill to awaken. What she was seeing was a serious case of deja vu. Two years ago, she was bound and lying on top of an altar surrounded by mummified priests chanting and kowtowing. Now, she was seeing the same thing, only this time, the poeple who were chanting were the same people that had invaded her home.   
  
She heard someone chanting in Egyptian. She looked around and saw the Curator reading drom the Book of the Dead. 'Mrs. Henri?' she thought.   
  
Her heart sank at the sight of the huge object that was placed across form her.   
  
"They found him," she whispered.   
***   
In a hallway, Chris, Leon, Claire, and Carlos, weapons locked and loaded and drawn, inched their way down a hallway, which contained mummies on display.   
  
"Chris," Claire began.   
  
"What?"   
  
"What's more worse? Fighting zombies in Old Raccoon City and Rockfort Island, or this?"   
  
"At least in this story the mummies don't try and eat you," Chris scoffed.   
  
They stopped when they heard someone walking in the corridor. The soft moaning was recognized by everyone.   
  
A zombie.   
  
A zombified RPD officer shuffled towards our heroes. Claire pulled out her Bowie knife and threw it with deadly accuracy at the undead creature. The knife landed right in between the zombie's lifeless eyes and with a groan, it sank to the floor.   
  
"Feel better?" Chris asked dryly.   
  
Claire puffed her hair. "A little."   
  
Then a mummy sat straight up from the open sarchophagus that Claire was standing by, scaring her out of her wits. Then the mummies in the display cases came alive. Fortunately, due to the fact that they were trapped in their cases, they dould't harm our heroes.   
  
They just scared them real bad.   
***   
Back in the main exhibit room, the chanting and Christine reading from the Book of the Dead reaches a deafening pitch.   
  
Inside the obsidian tomb, Imhotep's hand begins to twitch.   
  
Jill is now scared.   
  
Christine had finished the incantation.   
  
SMASH!   
  
A skeletal, rotting hand with tattered strips of linen crashed through the obsidian. Then the whole thing broke apart, revealing the reincaenated mummy of Imhotep! He still looks like a skinless zombie, but he has eyes and a tongue. He stepped down, unleashing his trademark primordial roar and looks around at his surroundings.   
  
Jill is now petrified. "Imhotep."   
  
Imhotep looks around a bit more. [What year is it?] he demanded.   
  
[My lord,] Christine replied, [it is the Year of the Scorpion.]   
  
[Truly?!]   
  
[Yes!]   
  
An evil grin spreads across Imhotep's face. From the far side of the room, a door opens and Ada Wong walks into the room. Jill sees her and almost immediately her vivion begins to grow hazy. She sees Ada shift in front of her to that of a woman with the same hairstyle, only this time she had Egyptian-style makeup and her body was covered in black-and-gold makeup.   
  
Then it hit Jill as her vision went back to normal. Ada Wong is the reincarnated Anck-sa-namun!   
  
"Do not be scared," Christine said as Ada stood in front of Imhotep.   
  
Ada kept her eyes locked onto the mummy. "I am not afraid," she replied. [I am Anck-sa-namun reincarnated.]   
  
Imhotep studied the woman in front of him. [Only in body. But soon I shall bring your soul back from the Underworld, and our love shall once again be whole.]   
***   
From a balcony, Chris and the others watched what was going on. "You know, after fighting hoardes of zombies and monsters, this doesn't look strange a bit." He starts to leave.   
  
"Where are you going?" Claire asked.   
  
"I'm going to kick ass and chew bubble gum," Chris replied. "But I'm all outta gum. And I'm going to rescue Jill while I'm at it. When I give you the signal, cover me and Jill."   
  
"What's the signal?" Claire asked.   
  
"Trust me. You'll know."   
***   
Back on the first floor...   
  
Christine and Hunk unlocked the chest that WAS holding the Anubis Bracelet. "Lord Imhotep will be very pleased," Christine said as she opened the chest.   
  
Both Hunk and Christine did a double facefault when they saw that the bracelet wasn't there. "Where's the Bracelet?" she demanded.   
  
Hunk gritted his teeth. "I think I know where it is."   
***   
Outside...   
  
Sherry was sitting on the hood of the truck, while Brad was leaning against the door, twirling the golden scepter as he was listening to Sherry tell him about the Oasis of Ahm Shere.   
  
"At the very top of the golden pyramid there's a huge diamond?" Sherry was saying.   
  
Brad was very interested. It's amazing how Chickenheart Vickers can be brave when a lot of money is involved. "Huge? How huge?"   
  
"It was so huge that it would reflect the sun, and wink at distant travellers, beckoning them to their deaths."   
***   
Back inside...   
  
Ada leaned close to Imhotep. [I have something for you.] She pointed to the struggling Jill.   
  
Imhotep immediately recognized Jill. [Her!]   
  
Ada grinned evilly. [I thought it would please you to warch her die.] She snapped her fingers and four turbaned men picked up the platform that Jill was on and carried her towards the pit of fire that was nearby.   
  
"Oh, shit," Jill whispered as she spied the pit of fire.   
  
[The underworld awaits you!] Imhotep said. [Burn her!]   
  
"Burn her!" Ada repeated.   
  
"Just you wait!" Jill shouted. "I'll send you back to your grave yet!"   
  
"Not if we put you in YOURS first," Christine cut in.   
  
The turbaned men were at the pit. "You bastards!" Jill cried. Just as she was about to be incinerated, Chris leapt through the fire, knocked everyone to the floor, picked up Jill, decked the closest turban warrior closest to him and ran behind several stacked crates.   
  
Before any of the bad guys knew what was happening, a deadly hail of automatic gunfire rained down on them from the balcony. Claire, Leon, and Carlos had gotten Chris's 'signal' and they did not disappoint Chris and Jill. Before long, a fierce gunfight ensues.   
***   
Outside, Sherry and Brad had heard the gunfire, and now they were trying to get in the truck, but Brad was fumbling with the keys, as well as fumbling under pressure.   
  
"Come on, Brad!" Sherry yelled. "Open it!"   
  
"I'm trying! I'm trying!"   
***   
Back inside the museum, litteraly all hell has broken loose. Hunk tossed Ada a machine gun, while he pulled out two Heckler & Koch VP70 handguns and were returning fire. Chris freed Jill from her bonds and handed her a Custom Beretta handgun. Together, they leapt from behind the crates and fired upon the warriors. Jill aimed at several explosive crates that were behind them and fired several rounds in them. The crates exploded, sending warriors flying in all directions.   
***   
Outside, Brad had managed to get the door opened and he and Sherry were inside the truck.   
  
"Come on, come on, come on!" Sherry screamed at Brad, who was trying to put put the key in the ignition.   
  
Unfortunately, the key broke in the ignition. Sherry then started to smack Brad upside the head with the bracelet on her wrist. "You broke it! You broke it!" she yelled.   
  
"OW! That hurts!" Brad yelled back. "And besides, if there's going to be any hysterics, they'll come from me!"   
  
They jumped out the truck. "What are we going to do?!" Brad asked.   
  
Sherry frowned. "You're asking ME? I'm only fourteen yesrs old, for Christ's sake!"   
***   
Back inside...   
  
Claire, Carlos, and Leon were wasting the turban warriors from their perch. Sometime in the gunfight, Claire had ran out of ammo for her submachine guns and were now using her two M93R handguns to deliver some punishment. Leon was using his Desert Eagle Magnum.   
  
On the ground floor, Imhotep watched the mayhem unfold. Then he saw the shotgun-toting Chris Redfield. In a flash, he remembered that this was the guy that had ran him through with a sword two years ago.   
  
Imhotep was pissed. [YOU!]   
  
Chris aimed his shotgun and fired at Imhotep. The blast caught him in the shoulder, and Chris and Jill made a break for the stairs. Imhotep stormed back to where his coffin was at and pulled out the huge blue vase that Hunk was holding earlier.   
  
[Collect your bones!] he chanted. [Gather your limbs! Shake the earth from your flesh! Your Master is here!]   
  
He opened the vase. A thick spiral of black sand came rushing out and materialized into what Chris, Claire, Carlos, and Jill hated the most. The sand transformed into four Hunters. (Note: I'm using the Hunters from Code: Veronica. At least THEY won't try and decapitate you.)   
  
Chris groaned. "Not these things again!"   
  
Claire was already heading for the exit. "Let's get the hell outta here!"   
  
Imhotep pointed to the small group on the balcony. [DESTROY THEM!!]   
  
The Hunters screeched towards the sky and gave chase. 


	7. And The Chase Goes On...

Chapter Six: And The Chase Goes On...   
  
The Redfields, the Kennedys, and Carlos charged out of the museum's back doors. Jill stoped for a moment and ran back to the door. Spotting a nearby bench, she grabbed it and pulled it in front of the double doors.   
  
Chris turned around. "Honey, whatcha doing? Those things don't use doors."   
  
When they reached the truck, Sherry and Brad were gone. "Where the hell is Brad?!" Claire shouted.   
  
BEEP! BEEP!   
  
A double-decker bus with the words 'NEW RACCOON TOURS' painted on the side pulled up in front of the group. Brad was behind the wheel, and Sherry was beside him. "Come on!" Sherry shouted. "Get in!"   
  
"What's wrong with my truck?" Chris shouted.   
  
"I was forced to find an alternative means of transportation," Brad lamely replied.   
  
"A double-decker bus?!" Chris yelled at his brother-in-law.   
  
Brad pointed to Sherry. "It was her idea!"   
  
"Was not!" Sherry fired back.   
  
"Was too!"   
  
"Was not!"   
  
Chris grabbed his gunnysack of weapons from the truck and jumped on, as did everyone else, and the bus peeled off. "Shut up and drive!"   
  
Then the Hunters came crashing through the walls of the museum and broke into a run. As they round the corner, they saw the humans make their getaway, and they gave chase. In the process, they crushed Chris's truck.   
  
Chris was not too happy. "No! not my truck! I just bought that!"   
  
By the time the Hunters were through, Chris's truck was completely destroyed.   
  
"Oh, I HATE Hunters," Chris muttered.   
  
"Are you covered for accidents?" Claire asked as she pulled out a Colt Python magmum.   
  
"I don't think I'm covered for Hunters," Chris replied as he reloaded his shotgun.   
  
"Happy to see me now?" Carlos asked.   
  
Chris grabbed a Colt Python and some more ammo. "Just like old times," he replied as he went up to the second floor. Chris pulled out his shotgun and started to open fire on them. He caught one of the Hunters in the shoulder. Then the other Hunters took to the roofs of the buildings. Chris dropped the shotgun and pulled out the Magnum. One of the Hunters leapt from the roofs, sailing towards Chris.   
  
"Eat hot death!" Chris shouted as he fired.   
  
The caliber slug caved in the Hunter's skull, killing it instantly.   
***   
Downstairs, a Hunter had attempted to enter into the bus, but Carlos blasted it out with the machine gun. Another Hunter leapt in and got the jump on Carlos. The Hunter swiped at Carlos. Fortunately, he was still wearing his flak jacket, and that took the brunt of the damage.   
***   
The last Hunter had managed to get onto the roof of the bus, forcing Chris to change tactics. He switched back to the shotgun and was shooting through the roof when the Hunter once agin surprised him by going through the window, knocking Chris to the floor...   
  
and the shotgun down the stairs, within Jill's reach.   
***   
Carlos was using everything to avoid getting sliced into South American terriyaki by the Hunter. His flak jacket was already damaged and if the Hunter was to attack in a vital area, then he would be screwed.   
  
Jill saw that Carlos was tiring. She turned to Brad and yelled, "Hard right!"   
  
Brad turned the bus, sending the Hunter to the floor. As Brad drove down the street, the headlights fell upon the Tyrant that was known as the Nemesis, its oversized cannon in its hand. Brad was about to screech to a halt, but Jill stepped on the gas and ran over the Nemesis with the bus.   
***   
Upstairs, the Hunter was manhandling Chris by slamming him into the ceiling and down onto the floor. After doing this a couple of times, the Hunter lost its grip, falling to the floor (that's when Jill did the hit and run on the Nemesis). Chris scampered to the Colt, but the Hunter was quicker and pulled Chris away from the weapon.   
***   
Carlos was losing some ground against the Hunter. The Hunter pulled back its clawed hand, preparing to deliver the deathblow...   
  
BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!   
  
Then the Hunter was sent flying out the window. Carlos looked at Jill, who was holding Chris' smoking shotgun in her hands. "Now we're even on the life saving part," she said.   
  
Brad turned the wheel again, this time heading in the direction of a tunnel--with a low overhead.   
***   
Upstairs, Chris saw the overhead coming. The Hunter was about to lunge at him, with the intention of decapitating him. He ducked, just as the Hunter lunged. The roof of the decker bus shaved off...and the Hunter was plastered against the overhead.   
  
After drivinga few moments, Brad brought the bus to a halt on a bridge. Sherry hugged brad and said, "Great driving, Brad."   
  
Brad mamaged a weak smile. "You should see me pilot a helicopter."   
  
Chris came down moments later. He looked at Carlos. "You okay?" he asked.   
  
Carlos grimaced. "Can't I have a NORMAL bus ride without being attacked by monsters?"   
  
"Okay, I'll take that as a yes." He turned to Claire and Leon. "You guys okay?"   
  
Leon nodded. "We're okay."   
  
Jill beckoned Chris over to her and Chris took her in his arms. "What would I do without you?" Jill whispered.   
  
"Are all librarians this much trouble?" Chris asked.   
  
Sherry groaned. "Get a room." She walked to the rear entrance and looked up in the destroyed second floor. She looked over to Chris and Jill, who were cuddling, and she looked over to Claire, who was tending to Carlos' injuries while Leon was watching her.   
  
Before anyone knew what was happening, Hunk grabbed her and shoved her into a waiting car. Chris gave chase, but the car sped off.   
  
Chris was pissed. "GOD DAMN IT!"   
***   
Somewhere in New Raccoon City, Ada was looking at the city skyline when Imhotep walked out onto the balcony and stood alongside her. [I will go to Ahm Shere,] he said, [and kill the Scorpion King.]   
  
[And with his army,] Ada responded. [we will role the world...together.]   
  
Christine appeared from behind. [My lord,] she began, [there is something that you must know. They have the Scepter of Osirus. I have seen it.]   
  
Imhotep growled. [By the time we reach Ahm Shere, my powers will have fully regenerated. I will have no need for the scepter.] He turned to Ada and started to advance on her. As he leaned in for a kiss, Ada inched back from the advancing mummy.   
  
Then the entire enviroment around Ada changed. Ada found herself reliving a part of her former life. She was dressed as Anck-sa-namun, and Imhotep--who was now human--was standing alongside her. She smiled at him and kissed him full on the lips.   
  
Then the vision vanished, and Ada was sucking face with a decomposing mummy.   
***   
Back on the bridge, Chris was consoling Jill, Claire was furious, and Leon and Brad were pacing. Carlos walked over to the Redfields. "Please don't worry about your ward. They need her alive, since she is wearing the bracelet of Anubis."   
  
Jill and Claire looked up. "Sherry has the bracelet?" they both asked in unison.   
  
"When she put it on, she said she saw the Giza Pyramids and the Karnak Temple," Chris exlained.   
  
"And when they reach Karnak, then the Bracelet will show the the next step of the journey," Carlos said.   
  
"We go to get there before they do," Claire said. "Otherwise we won't know where they'll go next."   
  
Chris hmmed. "Looks like we need a magic carpet." 


	8. The Plot Thickens

Chapter Seven: The Plot Thickens  
Cairo, Egypt  
  
A train containing heavily-armed turbaned soldiers left Cairo Station. Inside one of the cars. Christine and Ada were in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"When the Redfields last confronted Lord Imhotep, they sent his soul to the Underworld," Christine said. "Even though he is becoming stronger, he is stil vunerable." She snapped her fingers and a turban henchman handed her the Book of the Dead. "only with the Army of Anubis, he will be unstopable." She chanted a protection spell over the book and handed it to Ada. "Keep this with you always."  
  
At that moment, Hunk entered the car, dragging Sherry with him. "Hey! Let me go!" Sherry shouted. She then recognized the heavy black book that Ada was holding. "Hey, that's the Book of the Dead."  
  
Ada stood up. "What a bright little child." She knelt in front of Sherry. "I bet your guardians are missing you terribly. If you wish to see them again, then you better behave."  
  
Sherry rose to the challenge. "What makes you think that I'll behave to scum like you?"  
  
"Shaddup!" Hunk commanded.  
  
Ada smiled. "Because your guardians wouldn't put posionous snakes in your bed..." She kisses Sherry on the cheek. "...while you were sleeping."  
  
"Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the girl," Christine said.  
  
Hunk grabbed the back of Sherry's jacket. "Now we shall we how brave you really are."   
  
"Hey, watch the jacket!" Sherry yelled as she was led out the car.  
  
At that moment, the Goon Squad came in, Kenneth and Forest carrying something in their hands. "Did you acquire what we asked for?" Christine demanded  
  
Joseph grinned. "We 'acquired' it all right. We had to kill two of the masoleum guards to 'acquire' it."  
  
"This chest is cursed," Kenneth spat out. He yanked the cloth off. Yup, it's the chest that once held the Book of the Dead. He crouched down and began translate the insctiption. "It says 'There is one, the undead, who is bound by sacred law to consumate this curse.'"  
  
Christine waved him off. "Yeah, yeah 'and the creature will suck them dry.' We have heard this story before."  
  
Joseph kept the grin on his face. "Well I've head that the Umbrella Expedition that found this thing two years ago have all died horrible deaths. Now with that in mind--"  
  
"We want 10--ow!" Forest yelped as Kenneth knocked his foot off the chest.  
  
[This chest must never be opened,] Kenneth said.  
  
Christine frowned. "We agreed on five."  
  
"Fine. We'll take this elsewhere."  
  
Before Christine could object, Ada placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Ten will be fine. Follow me, gentlemen."  
***  
A door opened and Sherry was forced into the car. Hunk closed the door behind him and bowed down.  
  
Imhotep--who was dressed in black from head to toe, his face concealed by a mask--was standing over an altar containing the five sacred canopic jars when Sherry and Hunk entered. He turned around and saw the little girl for the first time.  
  
Sherry gasped.  
  
[I know you can understand me, little one,] he said. [so you must listen carefully...] "Because it is you who are the chosen one. You will lead me to Ahm Shere."  
  
Sherry was trying her best not to be scared. "What if I don't? What if I get a little...lost?"  
  
Imhotep chuckled and knelt in front of her. "You have strength, little one. You are your father's daughter. But I know something you don't." He picked up the bracelet and looked it for a moment. "This bracelet is both a gift...and a curse." He then picked up an ornate hourglass and flipped it over. "The sands of time have already begun to pour against you."  
  
Sherry cocked her head to the side. "I've heard this part already. From the moment I put the bracelet on, I have seven days before the Scorpion King awakens."  
  
"Did you also know that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun strikes it on that morning, that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?"  
  
Sherry gulped. "Now that part I missed." She then realized something else. "That means I only have five days left!"  
  
Imhotep nodded. "Then it would be best if we don't 'get lost,' don't you?"  
  
"For the record," Sherry countered, "my father was a demented scientist. And when Chris rescues me, he's going to kick your ass."  
  
"Hmm..." Imhotep then removes his mask, causing Sherry to jump back at the sight of his face. "I do not think so."  
  
Hunk then drags Sherry out of the room.  
***  
A few minutes later, Ada led the Goon Squad into the room where Sherry was at earlier. "In here, gentlemen. You'll receive your just rewards."  
  
"Don't try anything funny, woman," Joseph warned. "We're not giving up this chest until we're satisfied."  
  
Ada grinned evilly. "There is much satisfaction to be had."  
  
A gust of wind turned the Goon Squad's attention to the small altar in front of them, giving Ada the opportunity to escape. She slammed the door and locked it behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" Forest asked, pulling out his gun. His two running buddies also pulled out their guns.  
  
Kenneth was scared. "This place...is cursed."  
  
Joseph turned around. "What's with you and curses?"  
  
"He's not happy without a good curse," Forest sniped. He then imitated Kenneth. "'This is cursed. That is cursed.'"  
  
Kenneth smacked Forest one, causing him to shut up.  
  
A roar from the altar caught the Goon Squad's attention. Imhotep appeared. Petrified, the three men opened fire on the cursed mummy. Imhotep barely noticed the bullets tearing into his body. Scared out his mind, Forest tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
Then Ada looked in from the door's peekhole. "You wanted to open the chest, open the chest!"  
  
Forest scrambled to the chest and pried it open, much to Kenneth's dismay. When they looked back up, Imhotep was gone.  
  
"Where is he?" Joseph muttered.  
  
Forest spun around...and found himself face to face with Imhotep, who was on the ceiling. Imhotep landed on his feet, grabbed Forest and proceeded to suck him dry. When Imhotep was finished with him, Forest looked like after what the crows had done to him back in the mansion.  
  
Then Imhotep went on to his next to victims.  
***  
-Magic Carpet Airways, on the outskirts of Cairo-  
  
Chris pulled the rented truck in front of a series of hangars. The sign on one of them read 'MAGIC CARPET AIRWAYS.' Below that was the caption 'Number of crashes: less than 80.' Chris is now dressed in Wesker's S.T.A.R.S. uniform (his uniform was in the cleaners, and he couldn't get it out in time), Jill is wearing the blue top and black skirt, Claire (with her hair down) is wearing her pink vest and shorts that concealed her black T-shirt and tights, Leon was wearing a purple tanktop. combat fatigues and a cap that had RPD stitched on the front, and Brad was in his S.T.A.R.S. uniform.  
  
"THIS is the magic carpet?" Jill asked, pointing to the sign.  
  
"It'll be fine," Chris replied. "He's a professional."  
  
The hangar door opened, and Marvin Branagh, the former zombified cop from Raccoon City, stepped out. He froze when he saw Chris.  
  
"Branagh!" Chris greeted.  
  
Branagh yelled and ran back inside, locking the door behind him.  
  
"Hey!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Well, he DEFINITELY remembers you," Jill said.   
  
Chris shrugged it off. "He's just shy." He turned to Brad. "Brad, help Leon and Claire with the bags."  
  
Brad was still holding the golden scepter in his hand. "My hands are full."  
  
Chris swiped the scepter from Brad's hand. "Now." Brad mumbled something as he helped the others with their luggage. Chris pulled out a gun and blew the locks off. "I'll handle the flight details."  
  
"You're not a subtle man," Jill said.  
  
Chris kicked the doors open. "We don't have time for subtle," he replied. He saw Branagh scampering from the door. "Branagh, come here!"  
  
"He doesn't look happy to see you," Jill mused.  
  
"He hasn't turned me down yet," Chris replied.  
  
Branagh started to gather several rolled-up maps in his hands. "Whatever it is, whatever you need, forget it Redfield, I don't care. Every time I hook up with you, I get shot! Last time, I got shot in the ass!" He pulled a sleeping worker's head from the desk and grabbed another map. Then he let the man's head drop back onto the desk. "I'm in mourning for my ass! Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?"  
  
Jill looked at Chris. "Bank job?"  
  
Chris grinned sheepishly. "It's not how it sounds."  
  
"It's EXACTLY how it sounds," Branagh countered. "I'm flying high, hiding in the sun, Redfield here flags me down, so I land for the pickup. Next thing I know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out and he comes walking up with some belly dancer girl."  
  
Jill frowned. "Belly dancer girl? Branagh, I think you and I need to talk."  
  
"Yeah, well, long as I don't get shot."  
  
"Hey!" Claire is now standing beside Jill. "That belly dancer was me! Chris was rescuing me again."  
  
Branagh frowned. "You are as worse as your brother."  
  
"Hey, if you're still mad about what happened back in Raccoon City, that matter was entirely unavoidable," Claire defended.  
  
Chris and Jill looked at Claire. "What matter?"  
  
Claire pointed to Branagh. "He turned into a zombie right before my eyes. What was I about to do? Let him kill me?"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Stick to the script." He turned to Branagh. "Quit your whining. I'll pay you this time." He throws a wad of money at Branagh.  
  
"Have you looked around here, Redfield?" Branagh started. "What do I need money for? What the hell am I doing to do with it?" He pockets the money anyway.  
  
"I'm gonna keep this short," Chris said. "Sherry is out there somewhere and I'm going to get her back by any means." At that moment, Chris saw that Branagh was staring at the scepter that he was holding.  
  
"Redfield, you give me that gold stick, and you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me for a surfboard," Branagh stated.  
  
"Didn't we do that in Tripoli?" Chris asked as he tossed the scepter to Branagh. "By the way, when did you lose your eye?" he asked, pointing to the eyepatch that Branagh wore over his right eye.  
  
Branagh flipped the eyepatch up, shoing Chris that he still had an eye. "I didn't lose my eye. I thought that the eyepatch made look more dashing."  
  
Chris yanked the eyepatch off of Branagh and tossed it to the side. "Get to work, bonehead."  
  
Branagh led the group down to the runway. "You know, you guys are not really catching me at my best."  
  
"I bet we are," Jill replied.  
  
Branagh stopped in his tracks when he saw a group of horsemen in fron of him. Carlos, now wearing his Mejai robes, dismounted from his horse and was walking to the group.  
  
"I knew it," Branagh muttered. "I'm going to get shot."  
  
Carlos and Chris exchanged greetings. "There are the commanders of the twelve tribes of the Medjai," Caros explained. He turned to one of the men, who had a falcon perched on his hand. "Horus!"  
  
The falcon flew from its perch and landed on Carlos' shoulder.  
  
Claire looked on in amazement. "Wow, a pet bird. Cool."  
  
Carlos smiled at Claire. "He's my best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress, so that they will follow." He turned to the 12 commanders and yelled out something to them. The commanders looked at each other, puzzled at what Carlos had just said. Carlos then realized that he had addressed them in Spanish. Cursing himself for screwing up his lines, Carlos addressed the commanders again, this time in Arabic. The commanders got the message and they rode off.  
  
"If the Army of Anubis arises," Carlos said, "then they will do all they can to stop it."  
***  
As the two couples, Brad, and Carlos walked down a path, Jill asked Chris, "Chris, are you sure Branagh's reliable?"  
  
Chris nodded. "He's reliable...most of the time."  
  
Chris was expecting to see a helicopter, or an airplane. Instead he facefaulted at the sight of a gas-powered dirgible. Branagh walked up to the group. "Isn't she beautiful?" he beamed.  
  
Chris pointed to the dirgible. "It's a freakin' balloon!"  
  
"Dirgible, Chris," Branagh corrected him.  
  
"Where's your helicopter?"  
  
"It's in the shop," Branagh replied.  
  
Chris fumed. "Branagh, you were right."  
  
"I was?" Branagh asked, puzzled.  
  
Chris pulled out a gun. "Yeah. You're gonna get shot."  
  
Branagh raised his hands, as if to fend Chris off. "Whoa, whoa! She's a lot faster that she looks. And she's real quiet, too, which is a good thing if you plan on sneaking up on people. Unless, of course, we go with your approach: Barging in face-first, guns blazing and getting your friends shot in the ass."  
  
Carlos shook his head and sighed. "What did I do to deserve this job?"  
***  
As soon as everyone was aboard, Branagh cut the lines that were holding the dirgible down and they took to the air.  
***  
Nighttime. The dirgible made its was across the desert, the full moon hanging in the background. Chris was pacing, Jill was looking out into the Egyptian night, Claire was asleep in Leon's lap (and drooling), Branagh was piloting the vehicle and Carlos was talking with Brad.  
  
"Chris doesn't want to believe," Carlos said, "but he flies like Horus to his destiny."  
  
Brad was reaching around for the golden scepter. "Very interesting. Tell me more about this golden pyramid."  
  
"It's written since the time of the Scorpion King, no man who has ever laid eyes upon it has returned to tell about it."  
  
"Where is all this written, anyway?" Brad asked. He then finds the scepter and holds it protectively against him. Branagh was too absorbed in his maps to notice. "Pretty nice, huh? This is all I have left after I've screwed up the rest of my fortune."  
  
"If Curator Henri reacted to it the way you say, then it must be really important," Carlos replied. "I'd keep it close, if I were you."  
  
"My friend, not even the gods could take this from m--HEY!"  
  
Branagh snatched the scepter from Brad. "Keep your hands off, skinny boy," he warned.  
  
Carlos just laughed as he went back to tending to his bird.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris walked up to Jill and embraced her from behind. "I want Sherry back, Chris. I want to hold her in my arms."  
  
Chris sighed. "I know. We taught her well. She's smarter than you...and tougher than me."  
  
"I love her so much I just cant--"  
  
Chris cut her off. "I know we all do, and Sherry knows that. I'll ger her back. This I promise."  
  
Somehow, that made Jill feel a little better. "I know you will." 


	9. Imhotep, Part Deux

Chapter Eight: Imhotep, Part Deux  
  
The train crossed the desert, bathed in the morning sun. Inside one of the cars, Hunk was guarding Sherry.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Sherry asked.  
  
Hunk shook his head. "No."  
  
Sherry sighed and tapped her fingers on the table. After a moment, Hunk looked at her. "Well?"  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"You were supposed to keep asking me 'Are we there yet.'"  
  
Sherry shrugged her shoulders. "What's the point? I ask you that enough times, you'll do that thing with the knife."  
  
"What?" Hunk asked. "You mean this?" In an instant, Hunk had his knife out and in a flash, had embedded the blade into the table...right between Sherry's fingers.  
  
Sherry didn't even flinch. "Yeah. That."  
  
"Yeah, well, I missed."  
  
Sherry scoffed and looked out the window. She then looked at Hunk again. "Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm having my period."  
  
In an instant, Hunk was hauling Sherry to the bathroom.  
***  
Inside Imhotep's chamber Ada, still holding onto the Book of the Dead, opened the door and entered. She stepped over the three dried-up corpses of the Goon Squad...  
  
...and when she looked up, she found herself looking into the face of Alexander Ashford--er, I mean Imhotep. (For the remainder of the story, Imhotep is now Imhotep/Alexander.)   
  
She bows her head and Imhotep/Alexander gently raises it with a gloved hand. He then leans in for a kiss.  
***  
The bathroom door opened and Hunk shoved Sherry inside before closing the door. Sherry grinned to herself. 'That was easy,' she thought.  
  
She looked arund for a moment. The place smelled even worse than Raccoon City. She tried to pry the bars off from the window, but they were on tight. She then had an idea. She looked into the toilet, and saw the ground moving from underneath her.  
  
"It's now or never," Sherry said as she pried the toilet off the floor. She then pulled the emergency stop switch.  
***  
The train screeched to a halt, sending Ada to the floor.  
  
[The hell?!] Ada seethed.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander knew what was happening. [The girl,] was all he said.  
***  
Sherry ran into the Karnak Temple, avoiding gunfire all the while. Imhotep/Alexander tossed two riflemen at Sherry in an attempt to slow her down, but missed. When she reached a small pool, she felt her arm jerk up involuntary and the Bracelet of Anubis showed her the next step of the journey to Ahm Shere.  
  
When the image vanished, Sherry saw Imhotep/Alexander walking along the surface of the water. Sherry begins to back away, but the accursed priest made her hover in the air, rendering her helpless.  
  
"Why me?" Sherry muttered.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander waved a finger in front of her face. "Tsk, tsk,tsk."  
***  
Nighttime over the Egyptian desert. Horus returns to his perch on Carlos' arm. "You know, if a man does not embrace his past, then he does not have a future," the Medjai commander said.  
  
Chris and Claire leaned forward. "Okay, so what IF Chris and I were some kind of sacred warriors, what good is that to us?" the female Redfield asked.  
  
"It is the missing piece to both of your hearts," Carlos replied. "Accept it, and you can do anything."  
  
Chris grunted. "Sounds great. So what can we expect from our old friend Imhotep?"  
  
"As we speak, his powers are returning quickly. When he reaches Ahm Shere, I don't think that the Scorpion King could stop him."  
  
Chris and Claire sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill is looking out over the horizon...just as Branagh 'steered' the dirgible into some kind of mist. Jill shakes her head, just as she hears a voice calling to her in Egyptian.  
  
[It is time to remind you who you are...] 


	10. There's Something About Jill (That We Do...

Chapter Nine: There's Something About Jill (That We Don't Know!)  
Note: {...} Denotes dream sequence.  
  
[It's time to remind you who you are,] Imhotep/Alexander said. He and Ada were kneeling in front of the pool where he had caught Sherry earlier. [And of who we are, together. For our love is a true love. An eternal love, our souls mated, together as one, forever.]  
  
He waves his hand across the pool, which was covered by mist.  
***  
From the dirgible, Jill also sees the events play.  
***  
{It is a festival celebrating the defeat of the Scorpion King, and Pharoah Seti is the host. Right now, he is sitting on his throne, Imhotep/Alexander at his side, and a number of guests are among them  
  
Out on the floor, were two scantily-clad women, wearing masks. In each of their hands, they are holding a pair of golden sais. Someone claps and they strike a pose.}  
***  
From his computer, The Head of the Crooked Party is reading a book called 'Ancient Egyptian for Jackasses.'  
  
The Headcrook: Let's see here...how to say Hadouken in Egyptian, no...how to curse your enemies, hmm..I'll look at that one. (rips out the page and pockets it.) Now where is it...ah, here it is.   
  
He closes book and tosses it to the side. We hear a loud crashing sound and a cat screeching.  
  
The Headcrook: (in ancient Egyptian, imitating Shao Kahn's voice) Round One...FIGHT!  
***  
{The two women attack. In a dazzling display of martial arts skill and power, they fight as if to the death. The taller woman moves behind the shorter one and has her in a chokehold. The smaller woman performs a vertical axe kick, knocking her away. After a moment of this, the shorter woman finds herself on her butt after the other woman had knocked her off her feet.  
  
The downed woman removed her mask.}  
***  
Back on the dirgible, Jill looks on in disbelief. She is looking at her own face. She then realized that she is the reincarnated daughter of Seti, Princess Neferteri!  
***  
{The other woman removed her mask as well, revealing the face of Anck-sa-namun. [Put your mask back on!] she commanded. [Let's not scar that pretty face.]  
  
Neferteri jumps to her feet, sais at the ready. The audience applauds at the princess' effort. Imhotep watches from Seti's side. Then the two women were going at it again. Anck-sa-namun quickly disarms Neferteri and the princess cartwheels out of the way and leapt along the edge of the wall. She grabs an axe and somersaults to the ground. Anck-sa-namun throws her sais to the side and claims a spear.  
  
The two women fought without abandon, but in the end, Anck-sa-namun knocked Neferteri on her back and had the spear against her throat. Neferteri glared at the victor, almost daring her to drive the spear into her throat.  
  
Anck-sa-namun had a smug look on her face. [You are learning fast, Neferteri,] she said. [I'll have to watch my back.]  
  
[Yes,] Neferteri replied coldly, [and I will watch mine.]  
  
Before the fight ensues, Seti intervenes. He steps in between the two women. [Bravo! Bravo!] the pharoah applauded. The two women rose to their feet. [Who better than to protect the Bracelet of Anubis...] At that moment, a servant appears holding a chest containing the bracelet inside, [than my lovely daughter, Neferteri.] He turned to Anck-sa-namun. [And who better than to protect ME than my future wife, Anck-sa-namun.]  
  
Seti gave his daughter a hug. [Well, done.]  
  
As Neferteri embraced her father, she saw Imhotep/Alexander and Anck-sa-namun glance at each other as the priest walked by.}  
***  
{Nighttime. Princess Neferteri strolled out onto the balcony and looked down into the courtyard, where the soldiers were praticing. Across from her, was her father's palace. And Imhotep/Alexander was standing at the balcony.  
  
Then Anck-sa-namun walks in and to Neferteri's surprise, they embrace and kiss.  
  
Neferteri looks away in shock.}  
***  
Jill looks away in shock. Then she turns back to the vision.  
***  
{Neferteri looks back. Then she heard her father's voice. [What's going on? What are you doing here?]  
  
[The Pharoah!] Imhotep said right before hiding. Anck-sa-namun posed beside the statue, just as Seti came into view and the curtains closed.   
***  
{Seti found Anck-sa-namun posing beside the statue of the cat goddess Baset. He smiles upon seeing her, but frowns at the smeared body pain on her left shoulder, from where Imhotep/Alexander had touched her while they were kissing.   
  
He pointed to the smear. [Who has touched you?!]  
  
Anck-sa-namun looked at the smear and gasped. At that moment, Imhotep/Alexander appears from behind. Seti turns around, a shocked expression on his face.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander yanks Seti's sword out from its sheath.  
  
[Imhotep?!] Seti gasped. [My priest...]  
***  
{From her vantage point, Neferteri see what is about to happen. She looks down at the row of muscular men dressed in black. [Medjai!] she called.  
  
In an instant, Seti's sacred bodyguards snapped their heads upward at Neferteri.  
  
Neferteri points to the balcony. [My father needs you! Go!]  
  
The Medjai rush off to aid their pharoah.  
***  
{Back in the palace, Anck-sa-namun pulls out a hidden dagger and stabs Seti in the back. Then Imhotep/Alexander cuts him down with his sword.  
  
[NOOOOOO!!] Neferteri cried.}  
***  
"NOOOOOO!!" Jill cried out.   
  
In her rush, she forgot where she was and had ended up falling over the railing.  
  
"Jill!" In an instant, Chris, Carlos, and Claire were there and had managed to pull Jill back inside.  
***  
{Anck-sa-namun and Imhotep/Alexander looked up from Seti's body when they heard the banging on the door and the yelling.  
  
[Pharoah's bodyguards,] the priest said.  
  
Anck-sa-namun pushed him away. [You must go!] she urged. [Save yourself!]  
  
Imhotep/Alexander shook his head. [No...]  
  
[Only you can resurrect me!] Anck-sa-namun said.}  
***  
[Only you can resurrect me!] Ada cried, as if she was Anck-sa-namun (and to a certain point, she is.) Imhotep/Alexander is looking on, holding the Book of the Dead in his hands.  
***  
The Medjai break the doors down and charged into the room, weapons drawn.  
  
{Imhotep/Alexander's priests came in and dragged their master away from his lover. [What are you doing?! Get away from me!] Before he was dragged away, he managed to yell, [You will lived again! I WILL resurrect you!]  
  
At that moment, the Medjai barged into the room, and gasped at the sight of their slain pharoah.   
  
[My body is no longer his temple!] the defiant woman cried. She then raised the dagger...}  
***  
Ada raised her hands, as if she was holding the dagger and thrusted them towards her abdomen. Surprisingly enough, Ada Wong died.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander was ready. He had the Book of the Dead open and was chanting an incantation that would bring his love's soul back.   
  
The pool began to bubble as Anck-sa-namun's soul drifted from the muck and into Ada's body, just as the cursed priest finshed the chant. (For the remainder of the story, Ada is Anck-sa-namun/Ada.)  
  
Anck-sa-namun/Ada looks around for a moment, trying to figure out where she was. Then she saw the smiling face of Imhotep/Alexander.  
  
[Imhotep!]  
  
[Anck-sa-namun!]  
***  
Back on the dirgible, everyone was gathered around Jill, who was being held protectively by Chris. "You really haven't been yourself these past few days, Jill," Claire said.  
  
"Yeah, and what's with all of these dreams and visions you've been having, anyway?" Leon asked.  
  
"There not dreams, Leon," Jill replied. "They're memories from my previous life. I'm not going crazy, I know that now. It makes perfect sense now."  
  
"That's why we found the bracelet?" Chris asked.  
  
Jill nodded. "Right. I was its protector."  
  
"Now do you believe, Chris?" Carlos asked. "You were destined to protect Jill from the very begining."  
  
Chris scoffed. "Right. Jill's a reincarnated princess and Claire and I are Medjai. This story is getting out of hand."  
  
"And Sherry leads the way to Ahm Shere," Carlos finished. "It's the three sides of the pyramid. All of this was preordained thousands of years ago."  
  
"How does the story end?" Jill asked.  
  
The Medjai chieftain shrigged his shoulders. "Dunno. The journey's only wrtitten, not the destination."  
  
"Well, that's convient," Claire said.  
  
"How else do you explain Jill's visions or Sherry wearing the bracelet?" Carlos asked. "Or you and Claire's mark?"  
  
"Coincidence," the elder Redfield replied.  
  
Carlos frowned. "There is a fine line between coincidence and fate." 


	11. Wipeout

Chapter Ten: Wipeout  
  
-Karnak Temple-  
  
Sherry was trapped. This was nothing new. Imhotep/Alexander and Anck-sa-namun/Ada were somewhere in the temple, banging each others' brains out and Hunk was left to watch over her. Hunk made sure Sherry wasn't going anywhere. He had chained her ankle to a huge iron ball and left her in the temple.  
  
Sherry tugged on the chain. No luck.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
Sherry looked up. Hunk had entered the room, holding a clay vase of water in his hand. He moved in on the little girl, planning to put her in a world of hurt, that is until Sherry held up her arm with the Bracelet of Anubis attached to it. "Hold on there, big man."  
  
Hunk stopped in his tracks. He couldn't do anything to her as long she had the bracelet on. He glared at her through his gas mask. "When the time comes," he spat out. "I will enjoy killing you."  
  
Sherry scoffed. "Don't hold your breath, Hunky. When the times comes, you're gonna get your just rewards. And until that time, play nice."  
  
Hunk fumed as he shoved the vase into Shery's hands and stormed out the chamber. "Make sure she doesn't move!" he barked to the guards outside.  
  
Sherry waited for a moment to make sure Hunk was gone. She took a swig of the water and upended the vase onto the floor.  
***  
Morning. Chris and company arrive at Karnak. Chris (who is still wearing Wesker's old uniform), Carlos, Leon, Jill, Claire, and Brad jump out, weapons drawn (with the exception of Brad who was hiding behind Chris).  
  
They searched the train, and came across the three bodies of the Goon Squad. Aside from that, no one was there. Carlos jumped out from Imhotep/Alexander's car. "They're gone. We lost them."  
***  
Meanwhile, Jill and Claire in inside the ruins, searching for any clues. Aside from the occasional zombie or the odd mutated dog, they found nothing of interest.  
  
Then Jill found something.  
***  
"CHRIS!"  
  
Chris, Leon, Carlos, and Brad were off running at the sound of Jill's voice. When they reach to where Jill and Claire were at, they saw that Sherry had left her jacket.  
  
"Sherry left her jacket," Claire said.  
  
Chris frowned. "I can see that."  
  
"And she built us a sand castle," Jill finished, pointing to the sand castle on the ground.  
  
Claire inspected it for a moment. It's the Tiphalyde Temple."  
  
Chris grinned. "Atta girl, Sherry. Let's go!"  
***  
Upon arriving at their next destination, they found that Sherry had left them her pendant, along with another clue. "It's the Temple at Abu Simbel."  
***  
Imhotep/Alexander and Anck-sa-namun/Ada led a caravan of soldiers along the Sahara Desert, Sherry was riding behind them, reading a book. Hunk looked up and saw the falcon flying and frowned.  
***  
Every clue thay Sherry had left behind, Chris and the others followed, and Carlos let the Medjai commanders know of their whereabouts through Horus, allowing the commanders to move their forces where needed.  
***  
Branagh expertly pilots the dirgible through a canyon, the former zombified cop mumbling to himself as he looked through several maps. Beneath them was a river. Chris and Jill were looking out over the horizon, Carlos was tending to his bird, Brad was mumbling to himself, and Leon and Claire were talking to each other.  
  
"That's the Blue Nile down there," Chris noted. "My guess is we must be out of Egypt by now."  
  
"Back in ancient times, all of this belonged to the Upper Kingdom," Jill said. "We should be getting close to Ahm Shere."  
  
"Don't worry, Jill," Chris said. "We'll get Sherry back. She's a tough kid. She'll leave us another clue."  
***  
And that what Sherry was doing, that is Hunk caught her. He was about to manhandle the girl when Imhotep/Alexander intervened.   
  
[Hunk, put the girl down,] the cursed priest commanded.  
  
"Lucky little..." Hunk muttered as he set Sherry back on the ground, but held her so that she wouldn't get away.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander walked into the water until he was at waist length. He turned to Sherry. [I hope your friends have enjoyed their journey.] He stretches his mouth, lets out one of his trademark roars, and summons a wall of water into the air.  
  
Hunk and Sherry are amazed at his ability.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander sends the wall of water after our heroes.  
***  
Back on the dirgible, Branagh notices that something is wrong. Soon everyone else notices as well. Slowly, everyone turns around...  
  
...and sees the massive wall of water coming up on them fast and furious, the image of Imhotep/Alexander's face looking down on them, a malevolent grin on his face.  
  
"We're in trouble!" Brad screamed.  
  
Branagh frowned. "That's MY line!"  
  
Carlos sent the bird on its way. "Horus, fly!"  
  
"Branagh!" Chris yelled. "Come hard right! Starboard! STARBOARD!"  
***  
Back on the ground, Imhotep/Alexander moves in for the kill.  
***  
The huge image of Imhotep/Alexander opens its mouth, with the intention of swallowing our heroes.  
  
Thinking quickly, Branagh opened a panel. Inside was a switch with several words written on the panel. The words were Fast, Faster, Getaway Speed, Holy Schnit, and WHOA, NELLY!  
  
Guess which one Branagh flipped the switch to?  
  
Branagh flipped the switch to WHOA, NELLY, and the twin rockets that were placed on either side of the dirgible roared to life. The dirgible zoomed ahead--right out of Imhotep's mouth and into the canyon, the wall of water giving chase.  
  
Holding an assault rifle in his hands, Chris went to the rear of the dirgible and begn to open fire, once again ad-libbing all the while.  
  
"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?! COME GET SOME! WAA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU READY FOR ROUND TWO YOU PIECE OF SHIT?! BRING IT ON! BWA HA HA HA HA HA! COME ON, YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAA HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA! HOW YOU LIKE THAT?!?! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA! WHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAH!"  
  
Branagh, Jill, Claire, and Brad facefaulted. Carlos and Leon simply shook their heads.  
  
The dirgible raced ahead, Branagh steering to avoid colliding into the canyon walls, and throwing his passengers all over the place, and occasionally getting soaked by the water.  
  
Finally, they had lost the tidal wave and at the same time, had reached the end of the canyon. Branagh, seeing how he had goven the tidal wave the slip, turned to address the group. "Was there something you forgot to mention?"  
  
"Uh, the last time it was a wall of sand?" Leon lamely replied.  
  
Chris (who has now gotten back his sanity) helped Jill to her feet. "You okay?"  
  
Brad was looking at what was ahead of them. "Uh, people?"  
  
Everyone looked to what Brad was staring at and gasped at the sight. They had finally made it.  
  
They had reached the Oasis of Ahm Shere.  
  
The oasis was really a luch tropical forest surrounded by the desert. In the center of the oasis, was a pyramid of gold.  
  
"Ahm Shere," Carlos breathed.   
  
"Great," Chris said.  
  
They were interrupted by the return of the huge tidal wave bearing Imhotep's face.   
  
"He's back!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Would you STOP stealing my lines?!" Branagh yelled. "Hang on!"  
  
He flipped the switch to its highest setting, and the dirgible took off.  
  
Then the engine died, rendering the dirgible motionless in mid-air.  
  
Branagh gulped. "Well, that's not good."  
  
Leon groaned. "Not again!"  
  
Carlos cursed in a combination of Arabic and Spanish.  
  
Chris and Jill took cover, as did Claire.  
  
Chickenheart Vickers was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
Then the tidal wave engulfed them.  
***  
Imhotep/Alexander walked back to the shore a huge grin on his face.  
  
Sherry was shocked. "Chris? Jill?"  
  
As Imhotep/Alexander passed the distraught girl, he patted her on the head.  
***  
Luckily, everyone had survived the watery crash, but the dirgible was completely destroyed. Chris coughed for a minute then he picked up his bag of weapons. "We're gonna go and get Sherry so make this fast Branagh," he said.  
  
Branagh was pissed. "You don't understand, Redfield! This thing was running on gas! Not hot air, gas! I can't get this thing off the ground! Where can I find some gas, huh?! Bananas? Mangoes? Tarzan's ass?!" He then thought about it for a moment. "Maybe I can screw around with it and see if it can take hot air. You know how many cubic meters I need for this thing?"  
  
"If anybody can fill this thing with hot air Branagh, it's you," Claire said reassuringly, squeezing the water out from her hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Brad noticed the golden scepter hanging from Branagh's bag. He snatched it up, hid it in his vest and walked off, whistling.   
  
Carlos summoned Horus to his soulder. He placed a message on its leg and sent the bird off.  
  
"So, Chris, what's the plan?" Leon asked.  
  
"Find higher ground," Chris replied, "and a place to change clothes."  
  
The group left, leaving Branagh with his decimated dirgible. He looked at it for a moment before saying, "Screw this. I'm calling in a helicopter."  
***  
Hunk smiled to himself as he looked at the falcon through the scope of a sniper rifle.  
***  
BANG!  
  
The shot was heard throughout the oasis.  
  
Carlos knew what had happened. "Goddammit! That was my favorite bird! I am going to kill that gas mask wearing son of a bitch!" He stomped in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey!" Chris stopped him. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I must go and let the commanders know where we are."  
  
"You can't. We have to get Sherry," Claire objected.  
  
"If the Army of Anbis arises--" Carlos began, but was cut off by Jill.   
  
"Carlos, we need your help to find Sherry."  
  
Carlos thought about it for a moment. Then he made a decision. "As soon as we get Sherry back, I have to go."  
  
Chris nodded. "Thank you." 


	12. Death Is Only The Beginning

Chapter Eleven: Death Is Only The Begining  
-The Oasis of Ahm Shere-  
  
Note: Must...stop...playing Metal Gear Solid 2...!  
  
Nighttime. Imhotep/Alexander and Anck-sa-namun led the turbaned gunmen through the dense jungle of Ahm Shere. Christine and Hunk were behind them, and Sherry was a few rows back accompanied by a guard.  
  
As they walked through what appears to be a graveyard, Christine pointed out to Hunk several human remains wearing what looks like Roman armor. "Look. That's Roman legionnaires." She pointed to another set of bones, these wearing the tattered remains of their French uniforms. "And look there. The turn of the century--French--Napoleon's troops."  
  
Hunk looked around at the ghastly sights. "What in the name of Anubis did this?" He pulled out his sword, ready for anything that stepped into his path.  
  
A low growling could be heard in the distance, making the men nervous.  
***  
On a ledge looking over the oasis, Chris, Jill, Brad, Leon, Claire, and Carlos were loading their weapons, preparing for the final assault. Chris looked around for a moment. "You hear that?" he asked.  
  
Carlos looked around. "Hear what?"  
  
"Nothing," Chris replied. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
While they were loading their guns, Brad was looking around the ledge. He pushed some leaves aside and found a collection of shrunken heads in a crevice. "Wow. Hey guys, look at this. Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how to do that."  
  
The two couples and Carlos glared at Brad, who backed down. "Just curious."  
  
Carlos finished loading his assault rifle and turned to Claire, who was loading a sniper rifle. "You any good with that?"  
  
"Chris taught me," Claire replied. "Junior marksman champion, three years running." She pointed to his sword. "You any good with that?"  
  
Carlos shrugged his shoulders. "You'll know soon enough, because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is to decapitate it."  
  
"I'll remember that."  
  
Jill cocked her assault rifle, complete with a sniper scope, just as Chris finished loading a Desert Eagle Magnum. He turned to Jill. "Jill, try to remember to--"  
  
Jill cut him off. "I know what to do, Chris. Keep the stock tight in the shoulder, lead the target a bit and squeeze the trigger." She gave him a smile. "And I won't miss."  
  
Chris kissed her softly and took off after Carlos.  
***  
Back in the jungle, the bad guys continue their trek to the golden pyramid. And something was still stalking the gunmen. And everyone is real edgy at the moment.   
  
Then the golden pyramid came into view, causing the guards to whisper at its splendor.  
  
"Oh, man," Sherry mumbled. "I'm in real trouble now."  
  
In the front of the line, Hunk was getting impatient. "Now may I kill the girl?" he asked Christine.  
  
[My lord,] Christine addressed Imhotep/Alexander, [now there's no need for the boy.]  
  
[Yes,] Imhotep/Alexander replied, [but we still need the bracelet.]  
  
Christine gasped. [The bracelet is the key?!] She turned to Hunk. "Retrieve the bracelet."  
  
Hunk grinned a sadistic grin. "With pleasure."  
  
After a moment, Imhotep/Alexander stops. Anck-sa-namun/Ada looks at him. [What is it?] she asks.  
  
A cold wind blow as thunder crashes into the sky.  
  
Christine gulped. "Something is coming."  
***  
In the rear, Hunk, sword drawn, was barking out orders to his men. [Fan out! Eyes open! Guns up!]  
  
The men quickly obeyed their leader.  
***  
Back on the ledge...  
  
Jill, Claire, Leon, and Brad were ready. "Guys?" Jill whispered.  
  
The other three persons looked at her.  
  
"That's my husband and Sherry down there," Jill said. "Make me proud."   
  
Brad (under the threat of The Headcrook that he would be sent back to Raccoon City just before the Nemesis kills him) cocked his rifle. "Today's that day, Jill."  
  
"Got you covered," Claire replied.  
  
"Showtime," Leon said.  
***  
In the jungle...  
  
[Do not fear,] Imhotep/Alexander said to his lover. [They cannot harm me.]  
  
Meanwhile, Hunk was heading in Sherry's direction. "Where is the girl?!"  
***  
One of the soldiers approached a small statue, gun drawn. The statue looked rather...out of place in a desert oasis. The carving was that of oynx, and looked like a hybrid of creatures combined into one: part primate, part spider, and part human.  
  
The soldier leaned in closer to get a better look...  
  
...and the Chimera's eyes snapped open.   
  
(For those that don't know what the Chimera is, it's those little lab monster bastards from the first Resident Evil.)  
  
Before the gunman could react, the Chimera swung its hooked claw at him, catching him in the throat, dropping the gunman instantly in a geyser of blood.  
***  
The Chimeras struck at once, attacking and catching the turbaned gunmen off guard. Then a pack of Cerebrus came in, wanting a piece of the action. Soldier after soldier fell to the deadly monsters' attacks. Chaos and insanity ensues (as per usual). The soldiers fire wildly in all directions, but to no avail. One by one, the soldiers are cut down.  
***  
From a short distance away, Chris and Carlos heard the gunfire and they headed in that direction.  
***  
One of the gunmen were dragged into a brush and huge sprays of blood gushed from his body as several Chimera monsters tore into him. Another monster, hanging from the trees, slashed at another gunman's face, giving him an unwanted facelift. A third Chimera latched itself onto a gunman's back and slashed his throat. Several Cerebrus took down a soldier, his dying screams cut short as the zombidied dogs tore into him.  
  
Death dealt a free hand.  
  
Seven of the Chimera monsters leapt into Imhotep/Alexander's path. Anck-sa-namun/Ada hid behind the accursed priest. Just as the Chimeras moved in for the kill, Imhotep/Alexander raised his hand in the direction of the monsters, which backed off, as if a living cross to the Chimera vampire.  
***  
While the carnage was still going on, Hunk had found Sherry. "There you are! The time has come!"  
  
"Not today!" Sherry said as she kicked the gunman that was guarding her in the kneecap, causing him to let her go, giving her a chance to escape, with Hunk hot on her heels.  
***  
Chris and Carlos went with Chris' approach: Barging in facefirst, guns blazing (sorry folks, no butt shots here), killing the gunmen and several Chimera in their wake.  
***  
Sherry knew that Hunk was closing in on her fast. "Chris!"  
  
Chris heard Sherry's cry and bolted off in that direction, killing more gunmen and avoiding Chimera in the process, with the help of Jill, Claire, Leon, and Brad from their sniping position up on the ledge.  
***  
Finally, Hunk had finally succeded in cornering Sherry behing a tree. "Time to remove that bracelet, little girl," he said.  
  
Just as was about to bring the sword down on the helpless girl, Chris charged in, picked Sherry up, and ran off, Sherry blowing a huge raspberry at the enraged Hunk. Just as he wasbout to chase the both of them, Carlos stepped into his path, sword drawn.  
  
"Remember me, asswipe?"the Medjai cheiftain sneered.  
  
Hunk brought his sword at the ready. "You must have a death wish, Oliveira."  
  
The two fought again, this time in the midst of the Chimeras, this time, Carlos gaining the upper hand in the dramatic sword fight.  
***  
Meanwhile, Chris was still carrying Sherry through the jungle.  
  
"Chris, behind you!" Sherry yelled.  
  
Chris spun around, and saw two monsters--a Chimera and a Cerebrus charging at them. Chris whipped out his Desert Eagle and planted a caliber slug in the mutated mutt's cranium, just as it pounced, sending it back to the ground. He aimed at the hybrid monster, and blasted it back, spilling maggots all over the place.  
***  
"YAAAAAA!"  
  
"HAAAAAA!"  
  
Carlos and Hunk charged into each other. The fight sequence here is hopefully not a complete ripoff from the fight sequence beween Antonio Banderas and the military guy from The Mask of Zorro.  
  
Carlos surprised Hunk by slashing him across his chest. Then he stabbed his nemesis in the chest.  
  
Hunk slowly sank to his knees. "Im...impossible..." he gasped. "The...Death can...cannot die..."  
  
Carlos shoved his sword deeper into Hunk's chest. "Shut up and die already!"  
  
Hunk then keeled over. He was dead.  
  
One of the turbaned gunmen snuck up on Carlos, gun drawn, and was about to shoot him.  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
Carlos whirled around, just to see the gunman fall. He looked up on the ledge, and saw Claire and Brad waving down at him.  
  
"Let's go," Jill ordered.  
***  
In another part of the oasis, Christine and two of her guards were running from several Cerebrus. Christine stopped and turned to the other guards. "The two of you must sacrifice youeselves for me," she ordered. She added as she ran off, "You'll be rewarded in Heaven!"  
  
The two guards look at each other, then they take off after their leader. They don't get far, however, since three of the Chimera are already upon them, killing them.  
***  
Meanwhile, Sherry was reunited with Jill and the others.  
  
"Nice shooting, sis," Chris commented.   
  
Claire pointed to Brad. "Believe it or not, Brad also helped."  
  
"What the hell are those things?!" Brad asked.  
  
Chris waved him off. "Those are the local natives."  
  
"Come on, we have to get to the pyramid!" Sherry said. "I gotta get this freakin' bracelet off now!"  
  
"Leave it on," Brad insisted. "Looks good on you."  
  
Sherry shook her head. "You guys don't understand! I have to get to the pyramid before the sun rises or elst it will kill me! TODAY!"  
  
Jill and Claire facefaulted. "Oh, hell."   
  
Behind them, a whole army of Cerebrus and Chimera were heading in their general direction.  
  
"Time to go!" Chris yelled.  
  
As they took off running, Brad yelled, "I thought you said it was nothing!"  
  
When the group head in one direction, Bead accidentally went the other way.  
  
Jull notices this. "Where's Brad?!"  
***  
On the other path, Brad and the remaining turban gunman bumped into each other, and they took off running from the advancing Cerebrus and Chimeras. Brad pointed to a place with stones protruding from the ground. "There's the burial ground!" he cried as he and the bad guy duck inside. "We're safe! See those sacred stones? They can't cross those!"  
  
"You are sure?" the gunman asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!"  
  
The group of monsters passed them without taking notice. Then a Cerebrus came running by and stopped. He then made a beeline for Brad, who ducked and the zombified dog ended up pouncing on the terrified gunman instad.  
  
The last thing before the gunman had seen and heard before his throat was ripped out was Brad running away, shouting "Sorry! My mistake!"  
***  
Meanwhile...  
  
The two couples and the child reach a ravine, which was crossable by only a huge overturned tree trunk serving as a bridge. Just as Jill had crossed the makeshift bridge, Brad came up from the rear, the monsters hot on his trail. "Wait for me!" Brad yelled.  
  
"Brad! Hurry!" Claire shouted.  
  
Chris came up with a pineapple grenade from his gunnysack. "What's that for?" Brad asked after making it to the others.  
  
Chris pulled the pin. "Oh, just something in case of an emergency."  
  
He threw the grenade and one of the dogs had caught it in its maw.  
  
Then the grenade blew up, destroying the bridge and sending it falling (and several monsters) down into the ravine.  
  
Jill sighed, thingking that the worst had passed. Then she looked out into the horizon. "Oh no."  
  
The sun was starting to rise.  
  
[One minute remaining until Sherry dies from the bracelet.]  
  
Chris grabbed Sherry by the arm. "Let's go, Sherry!"  
  
Evereyone takes off running, Chris and Sherry in the lead in the direction of the pyramid.  
  
[Twenty-five seconds remaining]  
  
As they near the pyramid, Sherry begins to feel very weak. "Chris! The Bracelet!"  
  
Chris picks Sherry up and hauls ass towards the pyramid.  
  
[Fifteen seconds remaining]  
  
They managed to make it to the grounds of the pyramid, but the sun was closing in on them fast.  
  
[Five...four...three...]  
  
Chris dives for the pyramid entrance...  
  
[two...one...zero]  
  
...and makes it inside with Sherry. Sherry is safe.  
  
"You know..." Chris pants, "it's not easy...raising a kid..."  
  
Sherry manages a smile. "Yeah...but you do it real well."  
  
The bracelet unlatches from Sherry's wrist and she grabs it and throws it into the distance.  
  
Meanwhile, Jill and the others finally arrive at the pyramid, and are relieved that Sherry was safe from the effects of the bracelet. However, no one notices Imhotep/Alexander and Anck-sa-namun/Ada's arrival. Brandishing an ornate dagger, Anck-sa-namun/Ada marches up to Jill, and just as Jill turns to look at her, Anck-sa-namun/Ada stabs her in the abdomen.  
  
Jill has a complete look of horror on her face.  
  
Leon, Claire, and Brad move in to intercept thewoman, but are stopped by Imhotep/Alexander.  
  
From his vantage point Chris looks on in horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Anck-sa-namun/Ada pulls out the dagger and walks past Jill, Imhotep/Alexander following her. As Sherry pass the woman, Anck-sa-namun/Ada casually waves at her as she enters the pyramid.  
  
Chris make it in time to catch Jill in his arms and lowers her to the ground.   
  
"She's going to be all right, isn't she?" Sherry asked.  
  
Claire, who had recovered from Imhotep/Alexander's attack, gently pulled Sherry back.  
  
Chris couldn't stop the tears from forming from his eyes. "Stay with me, Jill. You're gonna make it. What would I do without you..."  
  
"Chris," Jill gasped, "take care of Sherry..." The light then faded from Jill's eyes as they fluttered shut.  
  
Chris was crying now. "No...Jill, no...Jill..."  
  
Chris then did something that he thought he wouldn't do. As he held Jill's lifeless body in his arms, he cried. Leon was holding Claire, who was crying into his shirt, and Brad had a hand on Sherry's shoulder, tears running down their faces.  
  
Back inside the pyramid, Christine had found the bracelet and vanished silently down the stairs, leaving our heroes to mourn. 


	13. Enter the Scorpion

Chapter Twelve: Enter the Scorpion  
  
Inside the pyramid, Imhotep/Alexander and Anck-sa-namun/Ada slowly walked down a flight of steps, the latter holding the Book of the Dead in her hands, going deeper into the pyramid.  
  
The flight of stairs ended with a doorwar to an ornate chamber, which was guarded by two Anubis staturs facing each other. On the floor, was the symbol of the Scorpion King. As Imhotep/Alexander the jeweled eyes flashed and shot a beam of energy down at Imhotep/Alexander, draining him of his powers. When he tried to see if he had any left, he realised what had happened and why.  
  
[The great god Anubis...has taken my powers] he said. [It seems he wishes me to fight...as a mortal.]  
***  
Outside, Chris, a look of determination etched across his face, walked into the pyramid, leaving the other behind. 'When I get my hands on those two,' his mind seethed, 'They are SO dead!'  
***  
In another part of the pyramid, Curator Henri-now with the bracelet on her wrist enters a chamber, which was populated with flesh-eating scarabs. Using the power of the bracelet, she clears a path and she continues onward to the huge statue of a scorpion on the far end of the room.   
  
'There is a hole in the center of the statue, big enough to put something inside. Hmmm...'  
  
Taking a wild guess, Christine inserted her arm into the hole and the following two things happen.  
  
One: the pyramid lights up. (Yay!)  
  
Two: the Army of Anubis has been awakened. (D'oh!)  
***  
The shadow of a huge scorpion races across the desert, until it settles forming into black sand. The sand begins to bubble and froth, forming into the dreaded Anubis warriors that had laid waste to Thebes five thousand years ago.  
  
Fortunately, Carlos and his Medjai army had arrived at the scene, preparing for one hell of a fight, Carlos at the head.  
  
"Oh, crap," Carlos muttered.  
***  
Back at the pyramid entrance, Brad was doing a pathetic job at trying to console Sherry, while Leon and Claire were consoling each other.  
  
"Look at it this way, Sherry," Brad began, "Jill's gone to a better place, like it says in the good book."   
  
At that moment Sherry looked up, as did Claire. "That's it!" both girls exclaimed.  
  
Brad and Leon looked at each other. "What?" both men asked. "What's it?"  
  
"No time for questions, Leon," Claire replied, "Just grab Jill and let's go!"  
***  
Inside the pyramid, Christine was trying to get her arm out when Chris enters the room. "Ha! You're too late, Redfield!" Christine said. "I have released the Army of Anubis! Lord Imhotep will kill the Scorpion King and take command!"  
  
Chris drops the torch he was holding and picks up an golden axe from the wall. "Not after I get through with him," he muttered.  
  
A loud crunching sound comes from the statue, drawing Chris's attention as Christine screams in agony. When she finally pulls her arm out of the hole, it had been reduced to nothing but a skeleton.  
  
Chris forced out a chuckle. "Heh. Tough break."  
***  
Deeper inside the pyramid, Imhotep/Alexander and Anck-sa-namun/Ada are standing in front of the door leading to the Scorpion King's chamber. [I must face the Scorpion King alone,] the priest said.  
  
[No, you must not!] Anck-sa-namun/Ada objected. [Without your powers, he will surely kill you!]  
  
[Nothing can stop us!]Imhotep/Alexander retorted. [It's our destiny!]  
  
Anck-sa-namun/Ada slams down the Book of the Dead onto the table and kisses Imhotep/Alexander on the lips. [I don't want to lose you again.]  
  
Imhotep/Alexander runs into the temple.  
***  
Sherry led Claire, Brad, and Leon down a hallway, Leon carrying Jill's body in his arms. "You do realise that this can only be done by someone that can read and decipher ancient Egyptian," Leon said. "Brad can't speak it worth a damn, Claire's still learning, and I'm a bit rusty."  
  
The group reach a fork in the road. "Great, now which way?" Brad asked.  
  
Sherry pointed to the right. "We go that way."  
  
"How do you know?" Leon asked.  
  
Sherry walked up to the wall and read the glyphs in flawless Egyptian. "Basically that says 'This way to the Scorpion King.' Jill taught me."  
  
"I think this might work," Brad said, a hunt of hope in his voice.  
***  
Back in the desert, the two armies prepare for war. Carlos rallied his troops and pulled out his sword.  
***  
Back in the pyramid, the group stumble onto Anck-sa-namun/Ada guarding the Book of the Dead. "We got to get the book from her," Sherry whispered.  
  
"Any ideas?" Claire whispered.  
  
"I ain't going out there," Brad whispered.  
  
"You're supposed to," Claire hissed. "It's in the script."  
  
"I'll do it," Leon said. "Unlike Chickenheart, I at least have some backbone. While I have her distracted, grab that book."  
  
Sherry and Claire nodded and Leon stepped in Anck-sa-namun/Ada's field of view.   
  
"Yo, she-bitch!" Leon taunted, sounding like the actor Bruce Campbell from the 'Evil Dead' movies. "Let's go."  
  
As Anck-sa-namun/Ada move in on Leon, Sherry snuck around her and grabs the Book of the Dead.  
  
Leon raised his hands in a fighting stance. "I can't believe I actually liked you," he sneered. Even with his combat training, Anck-sa-namun/Ada held the advantage over Leon, sucker-punching him every time.  
***  
From another hallway, Chris enters the chamber of the Scorpion King, only to find Imhotep/Alexander already there. He was banging on a gong trying to awaken the Scorpion King. Seeing that he had the advantage, Chris moves in on him. Chris breaks into a run, running up the ramp and jumping across what appears to be the chasm of tortured souls, barely avoiding falling into the chasm.  
  
As Imhotep/Alexander turns around he finds himself face-to-face with an irate Chris Redfield.  
  
"Hi. Remember me?" Chris sneered.  
  
He then lands a few blows on the accursed priest. Imhotep/Alexander, caught off guard by Chris' attacks, staggered back. He gingerly touches his bottom lip. It was busted open. He then addressed Chris as the two warriors circled each other sizing the other person up. [So you wish to kill me. And then you will kill the Scorpion King, and send his armies back to the Underworld. This, I cannot allow.]  
***  
Carlos made sure that his Medjai army was prepared to throw down. It was now or never. The Army of Anubis was advancing.  
***  
Imhotep/Alexander assumes a fighting stance. Chris raised his fists.  
  
The two men charged into each other. Fists flying, they fought without abandon, the only thing on their minds was to win the battle at hand.  
***  
Back in the desert, Carlos gave his men the order to attack. "CHARGE!!!"  
  
One of the Anubis warriors also gave the order.  
  
The two sides rushed at the other, weapons drawn until they collided, and all mayhem breaks loose! The Medjai forces and the Anubis army went at it head to head. As Carlos fought alongside his men, he couldn't help to think that this was a reminder of the zombie invasion fiasco from back in Raccoon City.  
***  
Leon wasn't doing any better against Anck-sa-namun/Ada. The female warrior was choking him, and in desperation, Leon pulled off a cheap shot on her.  
  
Needless to say, that pissed off the reincarnated woman.  
  
"Is that your best?" Leon taunted her. His face fell as Anck-sa-namun/Ada pulled a pair of sais from a nearby statue. In response, Leon pulled out his Bowie knife. "Sherry! Claire! Hurry up with that damn book!"  
  
Anck-sa-namun/Ada spins around, only to see Claire, Sherry, and Brad over Jill's body, the younger girl holding the open Book of the Dead in her hands, her and Claire reading an incantation that would bring Jill back to life.  
  
She then turns her attention back to Leon as he attacks her with his knife.  
***  
'Damn, this guy's tougher than Wesker,' Chris thought as he and Imhotep/Alexander continued their slugfest. The priest knocked Chris down. Then he followed up with a swift kick to the torso, launching Chris into the air. Chris lands on his feet and fights back, forcing Imhotep/Alexander on the defensive.  
***  
Back in the desert, the war rages on. Carlos rides swiftly on horseback, decapitating Anubis warriors left and right. One of them throws a battleaxe at him, forcing Carlos to jump off his horse in order to avoid losing his head.  
***  
Inside the pyramid, Imhotep/Alexander claims a double-bladed battleaxe, while Chris grabs a battle staff.  
  
"You wanna mess with me? Okay!" Chris said, ala Tony Montana from Scarface. "You mess with me, you mess with the best!"  
  
The two men charged at each other swing their weapons, hoping to gain an advantage over their adversary. Imhotep/Alexander nails a drop kick, while Chris sends him sailing with a hit from the battle staff.   
***  
Outside the chamber, Claire and Sherry were still reading the Book of the Dead. Then Sherry stumbled onto a glyph that she couldn't read. "Claire, what's this symbol?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," the female Redfield replied. She then called out to Leon, who was barely fending off Anck-sa-namun/Ada's attacks. "Leon!"  
  
Leon ducked from under Anck-sa-namun/Ada's swipes. "What?"  
  
"We can't figure out what this last glyph means!" Claire yelled back.  
  
"What's it look like?" Leon asked. He then gagged as Anck-sa-namun/Ada began to choke the life out of him.  
  
Sherry looked at the symbol closely. "It looks like a bird! A stork!"  
  
Leon managed to push Anck-sa-namun/Ada back. "Wait a minute! I know that one!" He then gagged again as Anck-sa-namun/Ada began choking him again.  
  
"Then what is it?!" Claire, Sherry, and Brad yelled in unison.  
  
"Ah--ah--" Leon managed to push Anck-sa-namun/Ada back. "Ahmenophus!" Anck-sa-namun/Ada was upon him again.  
  
Sherry andClaire looked at the symbol. "Oh." The two girls then finished the chant...  
  
...and something happened.  
***  
From his computer, The Head of the Crooked Party is conteplating the events.  
  
The Headcrook: (as a combination of Ren from Ren & Stimpy and Dr. Frankestein) It's alive! It's alive! Igor, we done it! (manaical laughter)  
***  
Back outside, the Medjai and the Army of Anubis are STILL fighting.  
***  
Leon cried out in pain as Anck-sa-namun/Ada slashed at his shoulder, forcing him against the wall. Anck-sa-namun/Ada raised her sai to deliver the deathblow, only to have someone grab her wrist. She turns around...  
  
And found herself staring into the angry face of Jill Valentine. If Jill was mad from being chased all over Raccoon City by the cannon-toting Nemesis, she was clearly pissed now. Being dead for twenty minutes and brought back to life tends to do that to some people.   
  
Just ask Albert Wesker.  
  
"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Jill snapped, forcing the other woman back.  
  
"Holy shit!"Leon gasped. "It worked!"  
  
Jill never lost sight of Anck-sa-namun/Ada. "Leon, take the other and go help Chris."  
  
"But Jill--" Sherry started to object, but Jill stopped her.  
  
"No buts, Sherry," Jill replied calmly. She pulls another pair of sais from another statue. "I'll be just fine."  
  
"Come on, Sherry," Claire said as she and the others ran down the corridor, leaving Jill and Anck-sa-namun/Ada. "Let's go help Chris."  
***  
Back inside the Scorpion King's chamber, Imhotep/Alexander and Chris were busy choking each other silly, hoping to send the other person into unconsciousness.  
  
Then they heard the locks on the huge double golden doors unlatch.  
  
The battling men turned their attention to the huge doors. The doors open, revealing a huge monstrous shape hanging on the ceiling. It is the Scropion King. The last time we saw him, he was human, now he is anything but. From his face, torso, and arms--well, up to the elbow, he was human. The rest of him was that of a scorpion, complete with a stinger. The lower half of his arms were replaced with pincers, each the size of a human head.  
  
The monstrosity looked down on the two humans, slightly peeved at the fact that he was awakened from his five thousand-year nap. The Scorpion King is now on the ground, and on the move, pincers snapping, a malevolent look on his face. Just as the two men broke apart, the Scorpion King charged at Imhotep/Alexander.  
  
Thinking quickly, Imhotep/Alexander went down on one knee and began begging for his life. [I am your serant! I am your servant!] he said.   
  
The Scorpion King leaned forward and sneered, [We shall see.]  
  
Imhotep/Alexander then pointed to Chris. [But HE was sent to kill you!]  
  
"Hey!" Chris objected. "No fair!"  
  
Letting out a primordial roar, the Scorpion King began to chase Chris all over the chamber, trying to rip him in two with his pincers and trying to stab him with his stinger. Despite his immense size, Chris was the faster of the two. Imhotep/Alexander grins evilly as he watches the chase.  
  
'Now I know how Jill felt in the first story,' he thought. 'I'd be better off fighting Alexia again!'  
***  
Outside the chamber, JIll and Anck-sa-namun/Ada sized each other up.   
  
[Neferteri,] Anck-sa-namun/Ada stated coldly.  
  
Jill twirled her sais as she replied with an even colder tone. "Anck-sa-namun."  
  
The other woman nodded. [Good.]  
***  
From his computer, The Headcrook chuckles to himself  
  
The Headcrook: God, I love this. (as Shao Kahn, this time in English) Round Two...FIGHT!  
***  
The two women looked around a moment to find the source of the voice. Then, seeing that they could not not find it, they attacked each other, resuming the fight that started between them three thousand years ago. Despite Jill's fighting ability, Anck-sa-namun still held the advantage.  
  
[You still remember the old ways,] Anck-sa-namun/Ada said after pinning Jill against the wall.  
  
She was most surprised when Jill slammed her head into hers in a headbutt. "That's a little something new!" Jill shouted as she fought back. Jill swung wide with one of sais, and succeeded in giving Anck-sa-namun a shallow cut on her face. Seeing that this wasn't a fight that she could win head-on, she retreated into the Scorpion King's chambers, with Jill chasing her.  
***  
A VERY pale Christine Henri managed to enter the chamber from another entrance. She has her now-skeletal have hidden inside her robes as she staggers inside.  
  
A roar from above her caught her attention. She looks up, and sees the Scorpion King looking down on her. Christine is completely petrified in fear as the inhuman form circles her. Then, as he roars again, Christine attempts to make a break for it.  
  
The Scorpion King, however, is faster. His two pincers snapped downward, catching Christine in a vise-like grip and raised her into the air. "Lord Imhotep! Lord Imhotep! Help me!" she screamed.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander, who was watching from a safe distance, replied, [Why?]  
  
Christine mamaged to let out one final scream before the Scorpion King tore her into pieces.  
***  
The Headcrook: You are The Weakest Link. Goodbye. (laughs)  
***  
Outside, the Medjai and the Anubis Army are still going at it. Finally the Medjai has cut down the last Anubis warrior. The surviving Medjai erupted into cheers.  
  
However, Carlos was not cheering along with his men. Something was bothering him. 'That was way too easy,' he thought. Going on a hunch, he breaks into run, with his men trailing after him. When he reaches a sand dune overlooking the desert, his worst fears-as well as the other Medjai-are justified. A second wave of Anubis warriors are seen in the distance.  
  
"This is just fucking great," he muttered to himself.  
  
Carlos looked to his left, and then to his right. It takes him only a second to make his decision. He raises his sword. "Till Death!" he screams.  
  
TheMedjai surrounding Carlos also raised their weapons, preparing for what looks like the end for them.  
***  
Back in the chamber, Chris was hiding from the Scorpion King when he heard him rip Christine apart. As he turns into an open corridor, he stumbles onto a series of hieroglyphs on the wall. Chris looked at the pictures and eventhough he couldn't read a word of Egyptian, he knew what the pictures meant:  
  
'Only a Medjai can kill the Scorpion King with the Scepter of Osirus.'  
  
'Wait a minute,' Chris thought. 'The scepter that Brad was carrying around....THAT'S IT!'  
  
"Okay," Chris mutered to himself. "Now I believe."  
  
"Chris!"  
  
Chris looked up at the entrance. Claire, Leon, Brad, and Sherry had just charged into the chamber. Sure enough, Brad was still carrying the golden scepter in his hands.  
  
"Brad!" Chris yelled, pointing to the scepter. "It's a spear! The gold stick thing! It's a spear!"  
  
Brad looked at it, obviously puzzled. "It doesn't look like one!"  
  
"No, you moron!" Chris yelled back. "That's because it opens up into one! It opens up into a spear!"  
  
A huge roar immediately brings back Chris's attention to the Scorpion King, who was heading in his general direction. At the sight of the monster, Claire, Brad, Leon, and Sherry screamed. And the chase is on once again, with the Scorpion King hot on Chris' heels. pincers destroying everything in his path.  
***  
The Army of Anubis charged at the battle weary Medjai, who stood their ground.  
***  
Jill and Anck-sa-namun/Ada ran into the chamber, just in time to see the Scorpion King chasing Chris all over the chamber, Chris throwing everyting but the kitchen sink in the Scorpion King's path to try and slow it down. The Scorpion King then backhand (or in this case back-pincers) Chris across the chamber.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Chris groaned.  
  
"CHRIS!" Jill shouted.  
  
Chris looked up and sees Jill and does the mother of all facefaults upon seeing her. "Jill?!" Now the Scorpion King is upon Chris. Chris dodges his pincers and grabs a nearby spear.  
  
Claire, Leon, Brad, and Sherry are trying to unlock the scepter.  
  
"Twist it!"  
  
"Wait a minute! I got it!"  
  
"You have to pull!"  
  
Imhotep/Alexander sees the small object that they were holding in their hands. [The Scepter of Osirus!]  
  
Jill rushes to assist them, but Anck-sa-namun/Ada stops her and the two are struggling.  
  
Chris is having his hands full in defendng himself against the Scorpion King's attacks.  
***  
The Medjai stood, swords ready for their final stand as the Army of Anubis charged.  
***  
Through shear luck, Claire and the others have finally transformed the scepter into its true form--a spear.  
  
Jill is still struggling with Anck-sa-namun/Ada. "Brad! Throw it! Kill the Scorpion King!" she shouted. "Send his army back to the underworld!"  
  
Brad readys the spear and throws it...  
  
...only to have it caught by Imhotep/Alexander.  
  
"Dammit!" Claire, Leon, Brad, and Sherry said in unisom.  
  
Chris, in the meantime, kicked over a pot of fire, momentarily distracting the Scorpion King.  
  
[The Army of Anubis shall be MINE!] the cursed priest says. He throws the spear with deadly accuracy...  
  
"Chris!" Jill cried out, unable to do anything.  
  
...this time, Chris catches it in mid air.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander was not happy with this.  
***  
The Army of Anubis was closing in on the Medjai. Carlos held oud his sword at the ready, teeth clenched, preparing for his final battle.  
***  
Chris rolls out of the way of the Scorpion King's pincers. Unfortunately, as he did so, he finds himself dangerously close to the edge of the soul-filled chasm. The Scorpion King was closing in on him. Chris, not really thinking, spins around, and just as the Scorpion King was reaching to him with his pincers, Chris thrusted the spear into his chest.   
  
The Scorpion King has a look of total disbelief on his face as he looks at the spear that was protruding from his chest.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander screams in anger and rage. His plans have been foiled again.  
  
"Go to hell!" Chris screamed, "and take your friends with you!"  
  
He shoves the spear deeper into the Scorpion King, causing him to scream...and explode into black sand.  
***  
Just as the Army of Anubis had reached the Medjai, they, too erupted into black sand and vanished back to the oasis. Carlos and the other Medjai looked around in wonder, then, seeing what has hapened, they erupted into cheers. 


	14. Last Escape Redux

Chaptet Thirteen: Last Escape Redux  
  
A geyser of black sand erupted from the pyramid, bearing the twisted image of the Scorpion King. From their place in the desert, they could see the tornado of black sand.  
  
Then it was sucked back into the pyramid.  
***  
[Five minutes before the entire oasis-pyramid included-ceases to exist. The self-destruct music from Resident Evil 2 begins to play.]  
  
When the Scorpion King exploded into black sand, that caused Chris and Imhotep/Alexander to fall into the chasm of souls. That was bat timing, however, since the pyramid began to break apart. Jill and Anck-sa-namun/Ada stopped fighting and stood at the doorway. Claire held Sherry back from the falling pieces of rock.  
  
"Chris!" Jill shouted.  
  
[Imhotep] Anck-sa-namun/Ada shouted.  
  
A pair of hands grabbed onto the ledge, followed by a second pair of hands. Chris and Imhotep/Alexander had managed to survive, but the tormented souls in the chasm had a hold on their legs, preventing either man to escape.   
  
"Jill!" Chris shouted. "Get out of here! Just go!"  
  
Ignoring her husband, Jill charged into the chamber. "Forget it!" she shouted back, dodging the falling pieces of rock. "I've been through enough already without having your death on my conscience."  
  
Jill was most surprised when she saw that Claire was beside her, also dodging the falling rocks. "Chris saved my life once," she replied. "I'm gonna return the favor!"  
  
After dodging zombies and other Umbrella monsters in two Resident Evil games, this was a piece of cake for Jill and Claire. The two women make it to the chasm and in the midst of falling rocks, started to pull Chris out of the chasm.  
  
[Anck-sa-namun!] Imhotep/Alexander cried out. [HELP ME! HELP ME!]  
  
Anck-sa-namun/Ada let out a cry and ran down the corridor.  
  
Imhotep/Alexander screamed out her name. At that moment, Jill and Claire have finally pulled Chris to safety. To Imhotep/Alexander, he have experienced the ultimate betrayal. His lover had left him in his time of need. He looked at his enemy and the two women, who was backed up against a pillar, looking at him.   
  
Tears brimming from his eyes, Imhotep/Alexander lost his will to live. He took a deep breath, and let go of the ledge, falling into the chasm of souls.  
  
That was the first-and only time-- that Chris and Jill had felt sorry for him.   
  
"Let's get out of here," Jill whispered.  
***  
[Four minutes remaining]  
  
Anck-sa-namun/Ada had managed to make it halfway out of the pyramid when she stumbled into the room with the huge scorpion statue. She headed for an exit, but it was blocked off by debris. Now the pyramid was shaking with the force of an earthquake, cauding her to lose her balance. She spins around, and finds herself teetering over the edge of a river of scorpions and scarabs. She finally lost her balance and fell in.  
  
Her second death was a slow and painful one.  
***  
[Now the self-destruct music is replaced to that of the self-desruct music from the Antartic base from Code: Veronica]  
  
Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire, Sherry, and Brad managed to make it out of the pyramid's interior, only to find that the oasis was being sucked inside into the pyramid, the area what was the oasis was quickly being replaced by sand. Everyone ducked in oder to avoid being decapitated by several Chimera monsters that was being sucked inside the pyramid along with everything else.  
  
Chris pointed to a set of stairs. "Go up!"  
  
[Two minutes remaining]  
  
Several floors up on the pyramid, Chrisand the others made it outside, and saw what was going to happen. "This entire oasis is going to get sucked up!" he shouted. "Keep going up!"  
  
Step by step, our heroes climb the pyramid, up until they reach the top, which was adorned with a statue of a scorpion holding a huge diamond.  
  
[One minute remaining]  
  
Seeing that there was no other place to go, Chris and the others' hopes began to go down quickly.  
  
"Chris, we're trapped!" Jill lamented.  
  
"Oh, man!" Brad moaned. "I don't wanna die...again!"  
  
Leon held Claire and Sherry close to him. It looks like the end for out friends, until...  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
Everyone looked up...  
  
...and saw a helicopter (on loan from the UBCS) being lowered as far as it would go. Sticking his head out of the open cargo door and waving at them, was Marvin Branagh.  
  
"Branagh?!" Chris screeched.  
  
Branagh kicked down a rope ladder to our heroes. "Come on! Get your asses up here! I ain't got all day!"  
  
First, Sherry went up, then Jill and Claire. Chris heaved himself into the chopper and was followed by Leon.   
  
[Thirty seconds remaining]  
  
As Brad tried to climb the ladder, he stumbles and falls, hanging upside down from a rung that was tanged to his foot.  
  
"Brad!" Leon yelled. "Hang on!"   
  
"Pull him up!" Branagh shouted "Pull him up!"  
  
"Pull me up!" Brad screamed. "Pull me up!" He then caught the sight of the huge diamond that the stature was holding. "Wait a minute! Let me down! LET ME DOWN!"  
  
Claire was helping her brother pull up the ladder. "It's not worth your life, you idiot!" she shouts at him.  
  
Brad was so close to the diamond. "Yes it is! Yes it is!"   
  
As Brad finally grabbed the diamond, Branagh turned to the pilot and yelled, "Go, go GO!"  
  
[Five seconds remaining]  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Brad screamed. "PULL ME UP! PULL ME UP!"  
  
Chris and Claire finally got Brad into the chopper just as the sands finally enguled the Oasis of Ahm Shere, the chopper and its occupants intact. Covered in palm leaves everyone was glad to have gotten out of there in one piece.  
  
"Hoo, yeah!" Branagh cheered. "Redfield, you almost got me killed again!"  
  
"At least you didn't get shot," Chris pointed out.   
  
Jill threw her arms around Branagh in a hug. "Branagh! Thank you!"  
  
"Don't thank me," Branagh replied. "Thank my pilot."  
  
Jill released Branagh and turned to the pilot. "Thanks, you saved us!"  
  
"I coudn't let all of you die," an all-too familiar voice replies. The pilot turns around, revealing the bearded face of Barry Burton.   
  
Exhausted, Jill snuggles up to Chris, while Claire moves up to Leon.  
  
"So, Redfield," Branagh began, "Who the hell have you been messing with this time?"  
  
Chris waved him off. "The usual. Mummies, monsters, really...bug bugs."  
  
As the chopper flies through the desert, the heroes sees Carlos, on horseback. Carlos gives them the Medjai salute, and Chris and the others wave back at him. Chris looked at Jill. "For a moment, I almost lost you back there," he said.  
  
Jill smailed back at him. "For a moment, you almost did. Wanna know what heaven look like?"  
  
Chris returned the smile. "I got it right here," he replies as he and Jill moves in for a kiss.  
  
Leon looked at Claire. "Since I did help out, what do I get?" he asked.  
  
Claire leans for a kiss. "You'll find out once we get back home."  
  
Brad and Sherry rolled their eyes in disgust. "Oh, please!" they both said.  
  
As the helicopter flew off into the sunset, Brad and Branagh got into an argument over the diamond as the two couples and Sherry fall fast asleep on the way back to Cairo.  
  
The End  
  
Notes: [Scarface impression] I'm still standing! [normal voice] Sorry. Well after a lenghtly delay I'm finally finished. Would have been finished if it wasn't for me playing Metal Gear Solid 2 all the time. Must...resist..firing! . Oh, well. I'm working on several more stories, including a lemon for Final Fantasy X among other things. Well, (cocks machine gun) gotta go. Heavy assault guards are heading in my direction. This is The Headcrook, signing off. [Scarface impression] You wanna play rough? Okay! Say hello to my little friend! 


End file.
